Warriors OneShots M
by Holly of the Night
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with warrior cats taken from the question sheet and couples I may make up on my own. Rated M for what may be more than fluff. You have been warned.
1. Unbreakable bond Pinestar X Jake

**I will say this ahead of time. This chapter has sexual scenes involved. Not a very hardcore type, but still sexual nonetheless, so for those that may not like those type of stories, save your conscious and time and leave now. For those that will read it, enjoy!**

**

* * *

Unbreakable bon**

"I can't believe this!"

Pine lifted his ears. Thanks to the loud yowl, the tom couldn't go back to sleep. So he stretched and yawned in his basket of fluffy pillows. The reddish brown tom jumped from a sudden loud crash. He bolted from his basket and padded away from his room. He quietly peered his head around the corner of the wall.

A ginger tom stood on a wooden board with four wooden legs to balance it. On the floor before him was a broken structure that had been decorated with roses. Dead flowers and water spread on the floor where the structure crashed.

Pine pricked his ears as Jake began ranting again.

"I can't believe my Housefolk took me away from Quince so soon!" he yowled. "What will she do if I'm not there for her? She can't take care of those kits by herself when they're born... argh!" He leaped off the wooden stand and landed on what was a "couch" if Pine remembered. Jake took one of the pillows and began shaking it vigorously.

Pine quickly darted in the room. Their housefolk were not in the Household yet, but that wouldn't mean they'd be back any minute now. "Jake," he began.

"What?"

Pine sighed. "You've got to stop this."

"What for?" Jake demanded, dropping the pillow. He glared at Pine, his fur fluffed to such a length that he almost appeared as a wild cat to Pine. He shook his head.

"Because you know as well as I do that there's nothing to worry about," he soothed. "Those Housefolk will take good care of Quince and the kits when they're born. After all, they took care of you two when you were mere kits, right?"

Jake looked away. "I guess... but this was going to be my first set of kits! I wanted to be there for them and act like the parent my father couldn't be to me."

Pine leaped on the couch. He licked Jake comfortingly on the head. "Come on, Jake. Let's go before our Housefolk show up." The ginger tom padded silently behind Pine as he led him away from the mess and to the other side of the house. So long as they weren't in the room with the mess when the Housefolk showed up, they'd put the blame on the dog that was currently sleeping upstairs.

They arrived in the living area. Jake leaped up on the window and flopped moodily on its sill, glaring outside at the birds that sang on the branches of a bush. Pine appeared a second later and settled himself comfortably, grooming his paw.

For a while the two friends did nothing but stare out the open window, observing the birds and prey that scurried by and a few friendly salutations to cats that padded by their garden for a shortcut. It was still new to Pine how most cats here would not attack another cat that came into their territory. It was as if they were all one big clan spread out. No fighting or protecting of borders. No killing or making enemies.

_But we have the grand life here with shelter and all the food we can eat, _he reminded himself. The forest life was different because it was essential for survival.

_Leopardfoot..._

"Do you still miss them?"

Pine snapped out of his trance. Jake was staring at him, one ear crooked to the left towards the bird's song. The reddish tom shrugged. "Yeah, and I always will," he mewed sadly. Jake merely nodded. He looked outside again. Pine shot him a sideways look before staring at the birds while not really looking at them.

"Why did you leave your clan, Pine?" Said tom looked around in surprise. But Jake still had his eyes outside. Pine followed his gaze to realize he was not staring at the birds, but the top of the trees to a forest beyond.

He sighed. "I was growing too old," he mewed quietly. "The clan life was too harsh and demanding. I couldn't stand to see more blood spilled under my orders and just grew too tired with all the fighting." He shook his head. "A cat can only go so far when they realize how pointless the battles were. Though it's good to learn how to fight, it's not always good to test them on another cat's flesh."

"But you still had a mate and kit to care for, yes?"

Pine looked away. "The clan will take care of them."

Jake shook his head. "It looks like it's just you and me then." His face darkened. "At least until our Housefolks decides to separate _us_ too."

Pine shivered from the thought. The life of a Kittypet still felt new to him. Though granted he could live on his own with a Housefolk and be cared for well, the thought without Jake for company made it seem so lonely. Was this how Quince felt when Jake was forced to leave? Or possibly Leopardfoot? A clan could not heal a mate's broken heart...

Pine jumped as a pelt brushed his side. Jake was staring at him, the forest in front of them forgotten.

"What?" Pine was really becoming uncomfortable with the way Jake was looking at him with soft eyes.

"Nothing," he simply answered, his tail slowly curling around Pine's. The ex-Thunderclan leader pulled away. "It's just I've never been able to associate well with a clan cat before—or any at all for that matter. Your lives are very interesting."

Pine shrugged. "There's the good and the bad," he simply mewed.

"But there was also the trust in the clan," Jake insisted. "You all helped to care for each other and live by your own decision. Not live in a Twoleg house and be given everything you desire."

Pine looked around in surprise. "I never thought I'd hear that coming from you."

Jake looked away, though he pushed his pelt deeper to Pine's. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I had not been born a Kittypet. I did go into the forest once, just to see how it felt to be a wild cat. But I was chased away before I got the chance." His eyes suddenly brightened. "But it was fun escaping from the cats and having a quick tussle with them."

Pine playfully nuzzled Jake's cheek. The ginger tom jumped form the touch. "If only Thunderclan would have given you a chance, you'd probably have made a pretty good clan cat."

Jake looked up, his face alight in happiness. "You think so?"

"I know so," Pine lied.

Jake purred happily. He moved forward in an attempt to friendly lick Pine in the cheek, but the reddish tom had unknowingly turned in the last second, causing Jake to lick him on the muzzle instead. Both toms reared back in surprise.

Jake looked down. "Sorry," he quickly mewed.

Pine nodded numbly. "That's... alright." He hesitantly swiped his tongue around his muzzle, tasting Jake's saliva. "You had mouse?" he asked, surprised.

Jake nodded, happy to change the subject without being aware it was because of what he had done to Pine. "Yeah, I caught one earlier today outside. Sorry, didn't think to ask if you'd want one," he suddenly mewed sheepishly. Pine shrugged it off. He suddenly felt Jake's pelt leave his side as the ginger tom leaped out the window to the outside. Pine looked over the edge to see Jake on the ground, a squirrel by his paws.

"Great catch," Pine called, impressed. He leaped down upon Jake's invitation, and together they shared Jake's prey together. Pine was too immersed in his meal to notice his whiskers brushing Jake's whiskers many times when they bent down to eat together. Or the fact that a couple of times their tongues touched.

But Jake knew, and it made him feel even more embarrassed. Yet he couldn't help himself to discreetly scrape his tongue over Pine's tongue at the same time the reddish tom bit into the squirrel. Or self-consciously curl his tail around Pine's midriff, pressing his pelt deeper to Pine's as they ate.

It was only when Jake tried to stroke between his legs did Pine finally take notice. "Jake," he warned, shaking off his friend's tail.

Said tom looked away. "Just wanted to try something new," he hufed.

"Does your curiosity ever quench itself?" Pine sighed.

"If it did, would you have bothered with me at all?"

"Probably not."

Jake purred in laughter. "Come on, Pine. There's no other she-cats around, and I know how you've been acting desirable lately."

Pine felt himself grow cold. _Does he know?_ "I don't know what you're talking about," Pine muttered, avoiding Jake's eyes.

Jake was not amused. "You can't fool me. I've seen you grooming your member when no one was looking from time-to-time this week to fulfill yourself."

Pine blinked in shock and embarrassment. "You were watching?" he demanded. He immediately realized his mistake, but couldn't take it back. He had just admitted to what he had been trying to keep a secret these past moons ever since he left Leoardfoot.

Jake shrugged nonchalant. "It's not that big a deal. And I think I know how to help you there."

"How?" Pine grumbled, flopping on the ground in defeat. He was too tired to care very much what Jake thought now.

Jake approached him quietly from the side. He pressed a paw between Pine's legs, illicitly prohibiting a gasp of surprise from the tom. "First we have to get this out." He began to rub on the spot, ignoring Pine's warning to stop. The reddish tom tried to get up, but his hind-legs gave away from the feeling between his legs that began to travel to his chest..

"Jake" he began, but his breathe caught in his throat as the arousal feeling shot through him. The ginger tom tentatively sped his licking as a pink flesh began to creep away from its sheath. "Stop it," Pine breathed as he struggled to his paws. But the gesture was futile, as he found himself laying on his back, legs exposed as Jake continued to groom his member.

Each stroke from Jake's tongue made Pine instinctively buck forward, ramming it into Jake's mouth. It got to a point that the ginger tom finally gave up and instead settled to grooming the base of Pine's sheath instead.

Pine gritted his teeth, too weak to stand yet stubborn to allow himself to release. But it became harder for him the longer Jake went, and it didn't help the ginger tom was becoming more experienced with his grooming. He had one paws on each side of Pine's shaft to prevent the reddish tom from bucking forward as he licked the top, giving the member a light squeeze with his paws every now and then, which prompted a soft hiss from Pine.

The former Thunderclan leader couldn't take it anymore. He yowled uncontrollably, lost in a swirling mass of stars and spots as he finally released himself. Jake quickly ducked out of the way as Pine released his seed in the air, pumping his legs forward. Some of juices dripping down his member to gather between his legs while the rest landed on the grass before him.

Jake peered at Pine's slumped figure. "You okay now?" he mewed in a tone as if he were simply asking for the whether.

Pine didn't answer. _Kittypets really do not understand the meaning of conscience, _he thought sluggishly. He waited until he eyes slowly adjusted and sharpened and he was able to make out Jake's figure. He groaned and rolled to his side. "Never... do that again," he breathed weakly.

Jake playfully cuffed him between the legs, making Pine moan out again. "Stop acting so rigid and just learn to have fun! You don't have the Warrior Code to keep you down and feel ashamed anymore!... You did that to yourself the minute you left your clan," Jake mewed, his voice suddenly serious.

"..." Pine rested his head on his paws. He felt Jake's pelt brush his as the ginger tom lay beside him.

"As long as you have me, I won't let you go through this alone," Jake mewed.

Pine nodded, feeling more relieved and confused than ever as he and his friend shared tongues together, the small puddle a fox-length away forgotten.

* * *

**Uh, I don't think I did this one very well. It was hard trying to place Jake's personality from that one time I read his character and Pinestar (now Pine) as he left to become a kittypet, so I hope it came out well. But, that's what's fun about CRACK pairings. Anything and anyone goes.**


	2. Ignorance is a Bliss Sorrel X Bracken

**I'm going to say right here, this chapter will have some maturity involved. Nothing big or orgiastic, but not fluffy either. Some chapters may be rated "M" and some merely a "K" or "T". So for those who don't want to read about anything rated "M" leave now. For those that will read it, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

** Ignorance Is A Bliss**

Sorreltail narrowed her eyes.

She watched quietly from behind a think growth of ferns as Thornclaw got into a crouch, oblivious to the she-cat as his eyes and ears were facing the mouse just a fox-length from him. The little soon-to-be-prey was currently eating a seed, it's back to the golden tom and unaware of the danger it would soon be. Thornclaw wiggled his hips slightly. Sorreltail shifted her attention to his rear. Then it disappeared as Thornclaw leaped forward and snagged the mouse.

Sorreltail quickly erupted from her hiding place. "My, that's an impressive catch, Thornclaw!" she cheered.

Thornclaw turned in surprise. He waved. "Oh, hey Sorreltail!" he mewed around the corner of his mouse.

_Hey yourself handsome, _ she thought, giving him her best smile. "Need help with the rest of your hunting?" she offered lightly. She stretched low on the ground, attempting to peer under Thornclaw's belly.

The golden tom shifted from her view as he padded to a large oak. "No thanks. I'm already done. Got more than enough prey to feed half the clan." As proof he dug out a small pile of concealed prey he had buried beside the oak tree.

Sorreltail felt her tail fall. "Oh. Well, how about I help take some of this stuff back to camp?"

"Sure."

So that was how Sorreltail found herself taking prey back to camp instead of taking Thornclaw out to the forest. But that didn't deter Sorreltail in the least; she could still find a way to be with Thornclaw in Thunderclan.

When they got to camp, she had expected it would be easier to have some alone time with him after they dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile. After all, he was done with his duties for the day, and Sorreltail had free time for herself at the moment.

"Just out hunting you two?" Sandstorm mewed as she padded past them.

Sorreltail shrugged. "You could say..."

The ginger she-cat merely winked knowingly as she trekked to the high ledge.

Sorreltail sighed. Now she could truly be alone with Thornclaw. Sort of.

But right when the she-cat had settled down with Thornclaw by the warriors den to share tongues(and possibly more if she played her moves right) Brackenfur came along, a squirrel in his jaw. Some may call it coincidence; Sorreltail called it bad timing.

"Mind if I join?" he mewed politely.

Thornclaw nodded, patting the ground beside them with his tail. Sorreltail merely grunted.

_Why did he have to show up now? _She thought grumpily as Brackenfur settled himself comfortably.

He looked from Thornclaw to Sorreltail, his gaze resting a second longer on the she-cat. "How did your hunting go?" he asked the golden tom conversationally.

Thornclaw shrugged. "Went well, thanks to new-leaf. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?

Sorreltail blinked in surprise. _Didn't Thornclaw remember that I was with him the whole time he was hunti—oh, that's right, I was spying on him._

"I have to say, I kind of like our new territory a bit more," Brackenfur admitted, tearing a chunk out of his squirrel. "There's access to a lake so there's no chance the clan would have trouble with water," he chewed. "And there's far less Twoleg activity here than back in the old forest. Except by the lake in Green-leaf," he added thoughtfully.

"And the prey here are as easier to catch than I would have thought possible," Thornclaw agreed. "You wouldn't believe the racket Leafpaw had been making while I was hunting yesterday. Crashing through brambles and ferns as she came back from Windclan's border; she looked dead tired as if she'd been walking all night. Anyway, the mouse across my way didn't bat an ear, even when she stepped on a twig!"

Brackenfur frowned. "What was she doing by Windclan's border?" he asked curiously.

Thornclaw shrugged. "She said she was picking herbs, but I didn't see any. When I pointed that out to her she said she forgot about them. So I offered to help her get them."

"You? Offering to help a medicine cat pick herbs? That's a first," Brackenfur teased.

Thornclaw scowled. "I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart. It was because she honestly looked as if she would fall dead on her paws from exhaustion. But she said she didn't remember where she placed them when we got to the border." His face soured. "I had to help her pick fresh one's all day."

"Must have been tough," Brackenfur sympathized.

"You have no idea."

"Anyway, wha—"

"Hey, Brackenfur, don't you have to be on a patrol or something?" Sorreltail interrupted, annoyance clear in her tone.

Brackenfur blinked in surprise. "Well, I do have to lead a border patrol in a bit, but—"

"Then you should go," Sorreltail mewed quickly. Brackenfur stared.. "You'll have to know which cats to take, and get them prepared ahead of time," she made up wildly.

"I guess," he mewed doubtfully. "I suppose I'll... Sorreltail?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go on the Shadowclan patrol as well?"

"Ah... sorry, but I don't really feel like it."

"But it'll be fun!" Brackenfur insisted. "And you'll be able to stretch your legs instead of staying here cooped up in the clan."

Sorreltail dug her claws in the dirt. "I was just about to share tongues with Thornclaw," she spat.

Brackenfur looked hurt. "Oh... okay. Sorry." He turned around, about to leave.

"I'll go," Thornclaw offered.

"Huh?" Both Sorreltail and Brackenfur mewed, looking at Thornclaw. It was clear this was not what either of them wanted.

"Yeah, I'm not too tired," Thornclaw assured in what he thought was worry from Brackenfur's face, not disappointment. He turned to Sorreltail. "Sorry, but we could probably share tongues some other time," he mewed, standing.

"I'll come too!" Sorreltail mewed quickly, also standing.

Thornclaw blinked in confusion, but Brackenfur's face split into one of happiness. "Okay!"

"So who else are we taking?" Thornclaw asked, grooming his pelt while Sorreltail stared, a drool beginning to form in her jaws.

"I was thinking Whitepaw," Spiderleg mewed thoughtfully.

"Alright, let's go." Thornclaw began padding to the apprentice's den to retrieve Whitepaw while Brackenfur padded to the entrance.

_Mousedung, more interruptions_, Sorreltail thought angrily, watching Thornclaw's rear.

**((_endpage_))**

"Shadowclan has been nothing but quiet lately," Thornclaw muttered as he peered through the pines on their rival's borders. Though what he expected to see, Sorreltail did not know.

Brackenfur finished scenting their borders. "They're probably as happy about this place as we are." He began padding away to re-scent the territory further down while Whitepaw followed.

Sorreltail looked around herself as she and Thornclaw followed the patrol. There had to be something she could do to get his attention.

The answer came right after they finished their border patrols and began to hunt for a bite to eat before retiring back to camp. Some long leafy ferns that caught her eye. Aha!

Sorreltail tapped Thornclaw on the shoulder. "I think I see a mouse over there," she whispered, pointing her nose at the ferns.

Thornclaw flicked his ears. "So go get it. Unless you want me to?"

"No," Sorreltail quickly shook her head. "I'll need you to watch in case I... miss. Then if it runs out of the ferns, you can come in for the surprise attack."

So with Thornclaw's agreement to the strategy (without knowing the full details, or course) Sorreltail got in a hunter's Crouch and padded quietly to the mouse that's not even there. Tough she had her eyes on the fern, her ears were laid back to listen for the golden tom. When she was at least a mouse-length from the ferns, she looked around. Thornclaw was watching her every movement closely for when it'll be time to catch the mouse. Too bad there wasn't any.

With a bunch of her hing legs, Sorreltail leaped into the ferns, half her body still sticking out. She flailed a bit and made a mew of surprise for added affect. "I'm stuck!" she called. "Thornclaw, help me up!"

There was a purr of laughter as Thornclaw made his way to the tortoise-shell she-cat. Sorreltail looked around and peered through the ferns. Just a little bit further... that's it, keep it coming. And... perfect! Now for the fun part.

Sorreltail bucked her hind legs back, pretending to try to squeeze her way out, and lifted her tail to reveal her bright core invitingly to the golden tom.

There was a gasp of surprise from behind her. There was an abrupt halt of paws as Sorreltail felt the tom's gaze on her bright core. She smiled triumphantly inside; she had him now. And just the thought of him looking at her sweet spot made Sorreltail feel light and tingly. But satisfaction welled deep within her as well on a job well done. She finally had the tom of her dreams under her control. And she loved it.

Remembering her place, Sorreltail snapped back to reality and began to try to pretend pulling herself out, all the while moving her rump further upwards, waving her tail a bit to entice the tom.

"Sorreltail..."

Said she-cat looked around, peering through the ferns excitedly. The golden tom stared at her with surprise and... wait...

That wasn't Thornclaw.

It was Brackenfur. He was the one staring at her bright core with wide eyes.

_Foxdung! _

Sorreltail was able to put her tail down when she felt a tail over her core. She looked to her other side, to find Thornclaw right beside her. He was staring at her expressionlessly, his tail still hovering over her core. The thought of giving up drifted away like leaves as Sorreltail stared into his pools of amber.. She shivered as his tail hairs just brushed her core.

Then he moved his tail further up, away from the almost dripping core, and pushed her tail down to cover it.

"Did you forget we have an apprentice with us?" Thornclaw hissed angrily. Sorreltail blinked in shock In her excitement to try to impress the very tom who was now speaking to her like a kit, she did forget. But how could she remember when his eyes were sending mixed signals to her very soul?

Thornclaw continued. "Don't go revealing your sex—"

_So he does have feelings for me!_

"— around here while there are young cats close by. If you want to make a fool of yourself like that, do it where no one's looking, got it?" he growled.

Sorreltail nodded quickly. Now she understood. It was only because Whitepaw was around that Thornclaw had to act like the Pure-hearted-Warrior. He was good._ Really_ good.

She winked. "Loud and clear."

Thornclaw nodded stiffly before padding away. Sorreltail never took her eyes from his back, hoping his tail would move just enough for her to see his behind, and ignoring the now confused and still impressed Brackenfur that was staring at Sorreltail. She dismissed him as nothing as she padded away.

**((_endpage_))**

It was dark, the stars of Silverpelt shining their light on the trees, giving it an almost magical look. Sorreltail breathed in the starry air as she gazed around her. It was perfect for her plan. This time Thornclaw would be hers. And she had the perfect way to do it. No other warriors, apprentices, or foxes or any problems. He promised to meet her here for some "added training" sessions. Oh, there would be training alright.

Just her, him, and the love they would be making tonight. And if Thornclaw tried to do anything foolish...

Sorreltail pushed the pod of poppy seeds she "borrowed" from Cinderpelt while the medicine cat was out collecting herbs behind her back. Now she just had to wait for the golden tom...

If he ever got here!_ Honestly, doesn't he even know when to be early for anything outside warrior duties?_ Sorreltail thought impatiently, peering through the trail leading back to Thunderclan.

She pricked her ears. Was that Thornclaw? She looked at the bushes in front of her closely, listening to the soft paws stepping lightly her way. Sorreltail never took her eyes from the bush, her whole body still as a mouse. She felt joy seep through her pelt as she made out the familiar golden pelt of her soon-to-be-lover. The amber eyes were looking at the obstacles in front of him, careful not to trip. That meant he didn't notice Sorreltail watching. Good.

Immediately Sorreltail loudly got into position. She lay her back on the tree behind her, and spread her legs open. Her core was already dripping in impatience. She shot a quick look at the bushes: he had just noticed her. Sorreltail looked back down and pressed a paw to her folds, sighing in content a she did so.

_Soon. Just wait..._

She quickly rubbed her spot, hissing from the pure bliss that shot through her body like the warmth of the sun. She closed her eyes, opening her legs further. Sorreltail took her paw away from her core and to her jaw, scrapping her tongue over it to smooth and thin the fur down for better use.

Satisfied, she placed her wet paw back to her core and stuck it in slowly, twitching from the sudden filling. She stifled a gasp. The golden tom just noticed her. He padded a few steps towards her, then paused abruptly when he realized what she was doing.

Smirking, Sorreltail dug her paw harder into her core. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she felt herself drip instantly. She involuntarily moved her hips upwards. A loud shriek escaped her throat as she felt her paw inside herself. She laid her head back, eyes half-open and tongue out as she sifted her paw inside herself, allowing herself to last as long as she wanted so long as she had Thornclaw's attention.

But it was not to be. In her excitement, her paw accidentally bumped a sensitive spot, and Sorreltail shuddered as he juices ran freely through her body. She instinctively bucked upwards a couple more times until she had nothing more to squeeze out.

The she-cat flopped on her side, panting. She pulled her paw out with a soft plop, shuddering by the sudden emptiness and cool air that tickled her opening.

Grooming her paw, Sorreltail looked up lazily at the golden tom, eyes full of lust as she noticed a certain member sticking out of a sheath. She stared at it for a few moments before shifting her eyes to his face.

_Brackenfur?_

Sorreltail felt the lustful mind instantly disappear like sudden Leaf-bare.

To be replaced by exasperation and embarrassment. Was Starclan trying to prevent Sorreltail from claiming Thornclaw as her mate? That was three times already Brackenfur interrupted her plans!

Sorreltail closed her legs and rolled on her stomach. She groaned under her breathe. Great, now Brackenfur was giving her the same look she would normally give Thornclaw. Except the difference was that _she_ knew it and Thornclaw didn't.

Perfect.

Sorreltail sighed and stood shakily. Brackenfur tensed. He padded back a few steps, attempting to cover the member between his legs. But Sorreltail could spot the pre that was on the ground. She had excited him quite a bit.

She also noticed a blackbird by his paws. So he had been hunting. He just happened to have come at the wrong place in the wrong time. Yeah, right.

Sorreltail looked more closely at Brackenfur's figure. When the moon's light shone down on some parts of him, covering his face up a bit, he did almost look exactly like her one true love. He had the same eyes, figure, pelt, even the same markings on his body.

Except Thornclaw had those broad shoulders that would have really taken Sorreltail on the ride of her life if—

"Sorreltail?"

The tortoise-shell blinked the thoughts away. "What?" she mewed stiffly, as if Brackenfur had not just found the she-cat pleasuring herself just moments ago.

"I—uh—am really sorry!" he mewed sluggishly. He looked at her body before looking away, a blush creeping on him. "I wasn't thinking, and when I saw you I was going to say hi and ask if you wanted to hunt with me... But that would have been silly. It's dark out, and you probably would have been tired. I just hunt at night every now and then to have some alone time and, um, it looked like you did too. Not this though! It's just—"

Sorreltail wasn't listening. She was staring as Brackenfur's figure, ignoring his words. He may not be Thornclaw, or have his handsome face, but he was as close to her love any other cat would get. After all, they were brothers.

She bit the bottom of her lip worriedly. Would it be the same though?

Brackenfur kept on jabbering, and Sorreltail kept on listening without really listening. Mind made up, she padded delicately to Brackenfur. The golden tom shut his jaw, waiting apprehensively as he realized the she-cat was not even listening to him.

Sorreltail twined her body around his, releasing her pleasure scent to the fullest extent. Brackenfur took a deep breathe, about to say something else. But Sorreltail's pleasure scents invaded his scent glands so quickly the tom's words died down his throat. He stiffened, tongue flopping out without realizing it as he tasted the air.

Sorreltail smirked as she took the paw she had used to pleasure herself with and cuffed Brackenfur lightly on the muzzle, leaving behind the powerful odor of her sex on his muzzle. The golden tom's eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

He shuddered uncontrollably, lowering his body to the ground. He looked up at Sorreltail pleadingly, wanting what she would only give him if she complied.

Sorreltail stared down the tom. If she tilted her head to one side, he almost looked a bit like Thornclaw...

The thought excitedly the she-cat greatly that she unconsciously lowered herself to the ground and lifted her rear in the air. She looked around expectantly.

He stared back nonplussed.

"Well?" Sorreltail hissed. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

Brackenfur stumbled back to his paws. The member was now evident as he padded away from the she-cat's field of view to climb on top of her. Sorreltail waited, irritation seeping off her pelt as the golden tom struggled to position himself comfortably on top of her.

Then she felt him inside her, and all thoughts of Thornclaw were instantly wiped from her mind to be replaced by pure bliss and filling.

* * *

**And that's how Sorreltail and Brackenfur got together.**

**I gave Sorreltail more of a mischevious personality here. But that's the beauty of secondary characters. For all we know, Sorreltail may actually think like this in the series ^^**

**This is kind of like a prequel to my story "Temptations of an Uninterested Tom" (suggested by warriorcrazy) from the little scene in which Sandstorm tells Thornclaw how Sorreltail always had a "thing" for him. But like this story shows, Thornclaw was completely oblivous to her actions. And in the last part of the scene here, he was late in meeting Sorreltail.**

**Imagine what he'll find when he arrives =X **


	3. Doggy Style Whitetail X

**This chapter's rated "M" and is a bit more different than the others before this. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Doggy Style**

Tornear unconsciously flicked a ear, sniffing a bush. It held a faint trace of rabbit. _Yes!_

Mouth watering, he stalked carefully past the bush, following its faint scent. It was beginning of New-Leaf in Windclan. Here and there the gray tom could still see traces of watery puddles of recently melted snow in small dips of land. Prey was coming back steadily, so the tom was hoping he'd find a delectable piece to feed the nursery queens. They need the meal above all others in order to feed the kits.

He carefully followed its trail over a small rise of a hill dotted with heather. Another cold wind blew his way, making the tom shiver at this height of elevation. H could see the barn from this distance and the large horses eating grass. He padded on the other side of the hill, trotting at a steady pace down to the base.

Tornear narrowed his eyes, aware that the rabbit trail led right over to Riverclan's border. He padded to the very edge of Riverclan's territory, and peered at the rabbit just fox-lengths away from him as it nibbled on the grass. As if it knew he couldn't get to it.

Tornear sighed angrily and sat on his haunches, looking left and right. If he just ran fast enough, he may be able to cross the border, grab the rabbit and come back to his own territory before anyone noticed. After all, it was in Windclan territory, and Riverclan cats didn't eat rabbits, he reasoned.

The tom took one paw off Windclan's border. But he never got to take another step. He just saw a white streak coming down on Windclan's territory. Immediately Tornear retreated his paw and backed away, hiding behind a bush in case one of his clan-mates noticed what he almost did.

The white cat ran down the hill, skidding to a halt at the base. It looked around carefully, sniffing the ground. Now that it was directly at the base of the hill with Tornear, he was able to see that it was Whitetail. The senior warrior looked behind her back at the hill, a small frown on her face, then she scented the air.

Tornear felt his heart drop. She could scent him. Did that mean she saw what he almost did while she was at the top of the hill? He closed his eyes. "Please don't find me," he mewed worriedly. "I won't try to take prey from another clan if you just turn around and leave!"

But the she-cat probably thought the scent was old or that the Windclan tom had left, for she immediately turned away and began heading away from Tornear's hiding spot. He sighed in relief as she padded steadily to the Twoleg barn.

He pricked his ears, interested, when the she-cat turned around the corner and disappeared behind Twoleg barn house. Did she spot some prey?

Tornear gingerly stepped out of his hiding place. Then he shot back inside when faint barking erupted from the clearing. He peered through the bushes once more to see Whitetail turn just around the corner of the Twoleg barn, a small black and white dog close behind her. The same dog the barn cats told them about that lived with the Twolegs; Pip the Terrier!

Tornear leaped over the bush to aide in his clan-mate. But he didn't realize that the bush had thorns. He hissed in pain and anger when he found himself stuck. He stared in dismay when the black and white dog caught up with Whitetail, tackling her to the ground.

Pip reached down and promptly bit her on the neck. Whitetail raised her paws to and began desperately trying to pull the dog away from her.

Hissing, the gray tom felt his pelt tearing as he tried harder than ever to pull himself away from the thorns. He opened his jaws desperately to yowl as loud as he could. Maybe if he was loud enough, the dog would lose interest with Whitetail and come for him. And maybe a Windclan patrol would hear and save them too.

Tornear looked at Whitetail again and... and felt the yowl completely died from his throat.

The dog was not biting Whitetail.

He was licking her face.

Scrutinizing his eyes, Tornear could see that Whitetail was not trying to fling Pip off her. She was holding onto his shoulders to prevent the dog from escaping as she too began grooming his fur.

Tornear could hear loud purring coming off the she-cat as she continued to groom the dog while the canine nuzzled her neck. He felt bile rise from his throat when he realized what was happening. They weren't fighting. They were going to mate!

He fought harder than ever to release himself from the bush, but just as quietly. He didn't want Whitetail to know he was spying. And he didn't want the dog to tear him to pieces of it knew he was there.

Whitetail pushed Pip away from her, panting heavily. She looked up at the hills once again. Tornear followed her gaze. Was she looking out for a Windclan patrol.

_Yes! Please some, anyone, come here!_ And he hated himself for thinking it, but if a Riverclan patrol came along, he wouldn't complain.

The white she-cat turned her attention back to the dog, twining her body around him while purring contently. Pip followed her moment, waggling his tail excitedly. He licked Whitetail again on the neck. The she-cat nuzzled him again before padding away, her back to the dog. Pip stared after her, his ears drooping.

The she-cat looked around, tantalizingly waving her hind-quarters. The dog's tail wagged furiously and he followed the she-cat behind a bush.

Unfortunately, though the bush did conceal the odd couple from any Windclan patrol that comes over the hill, form Tornear's angle he could still see them clearly.

Whitetail was on the ground purring and yipping as Pip began "grooming" as Tornear wanted to think, between her legs.

Shaking his head, the gray tom turned away. But he felt thorns jab the side of his face._ Oh no_. He couldn't move. In his haste to hide, the Windclan tom had snared his body from tail-tip to whisker. There was no escape.

And what made it worse was that of all the positions, he was facing Whitetail and Pip as they continued their mating session.

_Starclan must truly be punishing me, _he sighed sadly.

Whitetail gave Pip one more nuzzle between the ears, earning a happy pant from the dog, before turning around to prevent herself to him, rear up and tail out of the way. The dog sniffed her core curiously. Whitetail's body wriggled under his nose. Then the dog mounted her, his member now evident.

Tornear stared blankly as the dog now began "mating" with Whitetail for a few moments. He lowered his head a bit and, almost politely, vomited on the grass.

He closed his eyes and shut his ears tight. But he could still hear Whitetail's muffled screeches of pleasure mixed with Pip's panting. And it didn't help that the couple's pleasure scents drifted to his nostrils. Tornear immediately vomited again.

Around a few minutes later, Tornear's eyes were too teary from the vomiting that he had to open them, gasping at the leftover meal he threw up. Whitetail was now on the ground, holding Pip by the mid-region as the dog continued to do away with her.

Tornear gagged but held it in. _I will not give in,_ he thought fiercely. _I am a warrior, and it will take more than this to make me want to throw up again!_

Pip suddenly jabbed into Whitetail as hard as he could, a small whimper escaped his lips. Whitetail bit into the dog's shoulder, screeching as they bot climaxed. Tornear held back another bile that rose from his throat and held his breathe, away of the strong odors now drifting towards him.

The dog backed away from Whitetail, pulling out his member. Their juices flowed freely on the ground. Pip groomed Whitetail of the juices while the she-cat writhed in ecstasy. She stood and began grooming the dog as well.

Once they were finished cleaning themselves, Whitetail checked to make sure the coast was clear before the twosome left their hiding place. "I'll see you again some time," he heard Whitetail mew.

Pip growled something softly. Whitetail pricked her ears, listening. She shook hear head and mewed something just as quietly. The dog sighed, but licked Whitetail between the ears in farewell before padding off. Whitetail stared after him, sighing as well. With another look up Windclan's border she began heading in that direction.

Tornear fought like mad in the bushes. He felt itchy, tired, hungry after vomiting his meal, sick from smelling his throw-up, and grouchy. Though he looked at the Windclan warrior differently from now on, that didn't mean Tornear wanted to stay here a moment longer. "Whitetail!"

Said she-cat leaped in shock. She looked around, fur bristling. Surprise flitted her face to find Tornear trapped in the bushes.

For a long moment Whitetail stared at him, then (Tornear felt his heart drop in fear) she followed his position, across the small grassy clearing, to the bush she had Pip had been making love just minutes ago. From the expression on her face, Tornear could tell she knew what he had seen.

Whitetail padded more carefully to the Windclan tom. She noticed the pile of vomit in front of him, but kept her face neutral. Without a word she began ripping apart the thorns that snagged Tornear. More than once the tom flinched whenever he felt her claws just graze his pelt. But she never struck him.

Tornear was able to pull himself just hard enough to finally escape the bush's clutches. He gave the thorns a spat before rounding on Whitetail. The look the senior warrior gave him made what he was going to say die down on his throat.

She waved her tail. "Come on," she mewed stiffly before padding up the hill. Tornear gulped. He looked behind him before following the she-cat.

"Where are we going?" he asked warily.

Whitetail didn't answer for a moment. She was sniffing the air, looking both ways. "Back to camp."

Tornear blinked in surprise. "Why?"

The senior warrior shot him a careful look. "We have to get you to the medicine cats den. I don't like those thorns still snagged on your pelt. You may get an infection."

Tornear looked down at his pelt, aware for the first time how much it actually hurt him. He nodded numbly.

They continued padding quietly together. Tornear's shuffled paw-steps following Whitetail's now steady ones. He couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Whitetail?"

A grunt.

"What are you going to do to me?"

The she-cat looked at him in surprise. "I already told you."

Tornear shook his head. "I don't mean that. I meant what are you going to do to me now that I found you and... that dog..."

Whitetails eyes hardened. "Oh." She turned away. "What did you think I'd do?"

Tornear shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe silence me so I won't blab, or—"

"Tornear," Whitetail sighed. "If you think I'm going to kill you, don't. I may have mated with Pip, but that doesn't make me a disloyal Windclan warrior. Or—" she rolled her eyes, "—want to kill you."

The gray tom's eyes widened. But, but you mated with a dog!" he accused. "Don't you feel shame? What will Starclan think of this?"

Whitetail shrugged. "I hope nothing. I've checked and re-checked the warrior code. There's nothing stating that what I'm doing is wrong. I still put the clan before our relationship first. I feel no shame about it, and if I have some time for myself, once in a while I'll meet with Pip and, well, you know."

Tornear shook his head. "But, but it's just so wrong!"

"How so?"

"You're a cat, and he's a dog." _How could Whitetail not understand this?_ Tornear thought.

"And?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "It's not normal."

Whitetail halted. Tornear hastily stopped before he bumped into her. She turned around, glaring at him through slitted green eyes. "Not normal?" she hissed softly. Tornear nodded, feeling the fur rise around his neck. "What _is _normal then?"

The gray tom shrugged, looking away. "A tom and a she-cat together..."

"And yet Owlwhisker and Harespring have admitted to Windclan about their love," Whitetail snorted. And just like that the tension faded. She turned around and continued padding to Windclan.

Tornear followed warily. "At least they're cats," he retorted.

"Face it, Tornear, there's no such thing as normal," Whitetail spat, ignoring his last sentence. "For a clan like Thunderclan, taking in strays is normal for them. For a clan like Windclan that may be abnormal," she pointed out. "'Normal' is another term for 'narrow-minded,' and..." she raised her eyes, following a butterfly as it flew by. "And I just don't care," she finished.

"You know Windclan will not stand for this, right?" Tornear warned.

Whitetail stared at him. "Only if you tell," she mewed quietly.

He shuddered. He didn't like the way she was staring at him. "What do you mean?"

Whitetail waved her tail. "No matter what you think, I still put the clan before Pip, and would never choose Pip over Windclan. If he tried attacking one of my clan mates, I would fight him. And he understood that enough to not try attacking Windclan anymore. Haven't you noticed how we haven't had as much trouble with the dog?"

Tornear mumbled something incoherent, face down.

The white she-cat sighed as they made it to the top of the rise, Windclan below them. "Listen, we have to take you to the medicine cats den first to get those wounds looked over. After that, and if you still feel up for it, I'll tell you in greater detail why I did what I did and why Pip and I are together. And after I've had my say, if you still feel that Windclan should know, then I won't stop you," she finished. "You have every right to tell them."

"..." Tornear turned away to stare at Windclan.

"Think about it," Whitetail mewed before padding down the small hill with Tornear.

* * *

**A break from the cat X cat series.**

**My own little version of why Pip the Terrier never attacked a Windclan patrol in the warrior series, and why Whitetail's still single (as far as I can tell) after all these sagas.**  
**There was a passage in this chapter of Whitetail explaining to Tornear how she and Pip met, but removed it when I figured it wasn't necessary. I'll probably make it into a more detailed chapter in the later future under Whitetail's POV of how she and Pip became mates in the first place...**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Herbs Herbs Herbs Leafpool X

**Rated "M"**

Leafpool pushed the last of the herbs in place. "There!" She sighed in gratitude. It took all day, but she managed to replenish and gather all the herbs she felt she would need for Leaf-bare. If only she had a bit more borage though, an some parsley...

She shrugged. It was not a problem now. She muttered under her breathe about remembering to ask Jaypaw to pick some for her whenever he came back (where is he, anyway?). Leafpool then shifted her attention to the moss. She'll need some feathers to soften the nest. It's extremely important the sick cat felt as comfortable as they could when healing.

She was just methodically shifting the moss to a nice shape, when without warning the feeling came. She felt it, and as quickly as it came, it was gone. It was slight, and barley noticable. But she remembered that feeling.

"Uh oh," she muttered. This month had been so busy that Leafpool completely forgot what time it was for the clan. It was a common thing that happened every now and then during a month, and not very surprising: mating season. And from the pent up energy the she-cat now felt, she knew she forgot to take her monthly herbs. That wasn't good. They prevented medicine cats from becoming seduced by the smells of a she-cat in heat or a tom in desire whenever the time came.

"Let's see... where is it." She looked through her stock of herbs. Now that she actually payed attention, Leafpool could faintly scent the alluring and irresistible smells stimulating around camp. It must already be here. How time flew when you were busy healing sick patients and raising an apprentice.

"Ah, here we are." She carefully set down a mouthful of Camomile, good for relaxing a cat. But alone it would be useless for her needs. It needed one more component, a herb she needed to blend together with the Camomile, then it'd be more than enough to help with her...

Leafpool's eyes widened. It wasn't there. But it should be. Right between the Feverfew and Poppyseeds. She could have sworn she still had at least a few leaves in stock. "No." She was not even aware that she was whispering, or that she flicking her tail nervously as she frantically looked over her stock again. It had to be here. There's no way she could live past mating season without it. No clan cat could. Unless she ran out?

"No, no no." Herbs were tossed temerariously on the floor. She scrabbled through the ones further back in the cave wall, scooping out leaves by the paw, examining them, and throwing them behind her shoulder without a second thought. None of them carried what she needed.

"Where is it?" she whispered shakily. Leafpool stuck her head in the hole on the cave wall. It was empty. She had taken out every herb. Unless- she reached out a paw and scrabbled it wildly back and forth. Empty.

"No!" She leaped on the pile and desparately searched through the leaves she had already tossed aside. She couldn't help herself. Unless she found the herb, blended it with the Camomile and ate it, she would not be immune to the effects of mating season. She still remembered vividly what happened last time she forgot to eat the blended herbs. She ran off with a Windclan tom and had kits!

"Thyme!" she screeched in her den. She didn't care if anyone else heard. She was beyond caring. She needed the herb now! Not later, or in a few minutes, now. Before she lost herself again.

Her whiskers twitched crazily. If it's not here, maybe she could pick some more. There was still plenty of time.

A small sigh escaped her jaws as she felt her folds flare.

No, not enough time. She had put off not taking the blended herbs long enough. She had to take them now.

With one last look around herself, at the mess of herbs and dust she contracted, Leafpool left the den in a run, past the Camp grounds, outside Thunderclan, and into the forest. Where she ran as fast as she could. She could already feel herself growing in heat.

"Hey Leafpool? What are you-" She roughly pushed Spiderleg out of the way. Then she smelled the tom scent in him and almost turned around to confront him. But her legs righted themselves just in time and she kept running. And saw who she was glad to see.

"Jaypaw!"

The gray tabby jumped in shock. But she hardly payed attention to him, or the fact that he was with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf: by his paws were what Leafpool was looking for: fresh picking of herbs. The siblings quickly backed away when Leafpool skidded to a halt in front of them, breathing heavily.

"Leafpool?" Jaypaw frowned. "What are you-?"

"Thyme!" she breathed. "Did you remember to pick some?"

Jaypaw shook his head. Leafpool felt her heart drop. "No more growing for now. But we've still got Camomile. So there's nothing to worry abou-"

"No!" Without thinking she pushed her son away and tore through the leaves he had so carefully picked. Ignoring the startled looks her children gave her.

Lionblaze looked at Hollyleaf. She was just as confused as he felt. "Leafpool?" he mewed quietly. "Are you okay?"

Leafpool didin't answer. Jayfeather was right. There was no Thyme here. That must mean they're fresh out. She'd have to wait until new shoots grew, then make sure those stayed healthy and care for them until they matured enough for her to pick some more.

She felt another momentary flare between her legs. She can't wait that long!

"Leafpool?" Hollyleaf padded forward hesitatnly. Leafpool pushed her away and ran again, leaving her children behind. "Leafpool!"

"Go back to camp!" she called over her shoulder. "I'll be right back!" Without another word she kept on running. But where she didn't know. Why did she use the last of the Thyme on Cinderheart? Now that she thought about it, she must have assumed she had taken the blended herb back them. But there were still plenty of Camomoile she could have used instead!

"Argh!" she yowled, and abrupty dropped to the ground, where she began rolling, over and over. Grass flattened around her, and prey skittered away from the sounds. Every now and then she'd groom herself between her legs to relieve herself of the feeling. But it didn't work; it only stimulated her desire.

She grunted. This wasn't helping. She looked around wildly, there had to be something else that could-

Leafpool blinked in shock. The moon was high in the sky._ When did it become night?_ She growled softly under her breathe for her stupidity. She had to get back to camp; half of the clan were probably worried about her by now. Jaypaw, not so much. With a furtive look around her, the she-cat skulked back home.

But she didn't take five paces when she froze.

She tasted the air just to make sure. She was correct. It was a tom, she was sure of it. And his hormones! They smelled so... tantalizing. Common sense tossed out the den,, Leafpool crouched and followed after the tom's scent, pausing every now and then in case he heard her approach.

She carefully parted some ferns with her tail and looked, into a small clearing and her prey. There he was, ambling back and forth with those strong muscles rippling under his pelt. That dark coat, shiny looking throug the moon'ns light. The way his scent swirled around Leafpool's nostrils. The way his bit of pink flesh crept out between his legs and he padded back and forth, back and forth, back and-

"Hello?"

Leafpool cringed. She had been so caught up by her fantasies that she didn't even know she was breathing loud. She quickly hid further in the bushes.

The tom padded forward. "Squirrelflight?"

Brambleclaw?

Leafpool looked around wildly. What was she thinking? This was her sister's mate! And besides, Brambleclaw wouldn't comply. He's too loyal to his mate.

She narrowed her eyes when the dark tabby opened his jaws to scent the air. Better for him to know who she was than put it off.

"Squirrelflight?" he called again, coming closer. "You there?"

Leafpool blinked. Couldn't Brambleclaw tell the difference? Unless... was it because she and Squirrelflight were sisters that they carried similar scents?

_Not to mention the herbs I covered myself in, _she thought guiltily. A lot of work that would have to be applied to clean out the mess. But the rest of her thoughts faded away when another flare issued between her legs. This was her big break. A chance to relieve herself without anyone knowing, not even the tom. Just this one time wouldn't hurt.

By now Brambleclaw was right in front of the ferns, trying to peer through them. Leafpool flicked out a tail and lightly tappe the tom's muzzle before retreating deeper in the shadows. Brambleclaw mewed in surprise. She was pleased to see him follow her scent eagerly. He probably scented the heat coming off Leafpool just as much as she scented the hormones from the tom.

She made well sure they were in shadows, so deep he couldn't see her pelt or eye color clearly. The trees overhead blocked the moonlight, and no one was around that she could hear, see, or smell. Perfect.

Leafpool double-backed and met Brambleclaw in between two bushes, rubbing herself around and around the tom, overwhelming him with her scent.

"Squirrelflight.." Brambleclaw's voice quivered. Leafpool wordlessly twined her tail with his. "You're very quiet today. Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer. Leafpool purred, drinking on the tom's scent. Excitement that a medicine cat rarely felt bubbled under the she-cat's pelt. She crouched. Just this once wouldn't hurt, she thought again as Brambleclaw clamored on top of her. He doesn't even notice anyway, so it wouldn't be betrayl. He lightly grabbed her scruff. Leafpool felt something brushing behind her.

Then the familiar spark of pain entered inside her. She hissed between her teeth, biting her tongue to give herself away. She forgot how painful this could be after you left off mating for seasons.

As quick as it came, Leafpool felt the extra weight disappear inside her as Brambleclaw took out his sheath. "Are you okay?" he mewed worridly. "You're normally used to this by now. Do you want to stop now and see Leafpool?"

Leafpool shook her head violently. But Brambleclaw wouldn't be able to see that. So she wriggled her lower torso into his fur to show that he should go on. Hesitatnly, Brambleclaw entered her again.

And again Leafpool felt the pain as the barbs scrapped her inside.

"Squirrelflight, are you sure that you-"

"Yes," Leafpool grunted. "I'm just... out of practice, that's all."

"But we did this just yestur-"

"Keep going!" Obediently Brambleclaw quieted and focused on his work. Throughout the whole performance Leafpool felt pain and irritation. Great Starclan this was worse than the time she accidentally twisted her fore-paw. But it would be worth now, all she could do was grit her teeth and hiss a few swear words Cinderpelt would have frowned upon as Brambleclaw kept up his rhythem. But it did not last long as she knew it would.

The pain slowly lessened, the pressure less evident. The hisses of pain gave away to pants and yips. It's working. Finally, though gradually, Leafpool felt the pain numb to a steady throb, until that too was quickly gone.

Then Brambleclaw hit the spot, and Leafpool tossed her head back and yowled in joy and ecstasy. She arched herself, now trying to take as much of Brambleclaw inside her as she could. She took a few uneasy steps back to fill herself more deeply and quickly.

She felt spots blind her of both bliss, emotion, and content as he dug deeper, and she dug her own claws on the ground to keep herself steady. This almost felt exactly like the time with Crowfeather. Except he knew who he was mating with. While Brambleclaw was kept in the dark, not only literally but physically, about the she-cat he was now mating wi-

He hit the spot again, and Leafpool yowled. She felt her walls contract around his member. Brambleclaw groaned from the sudden squeeze, and released himself inside the she-cat the same time Leafpool released her own juices.

That was it, she was spent. Exhausted, her paws feeling more like rocks, the she-cat collapsed with brambleclaw. For some time the duo just lay like that, panting and sighing: Leafpool on the ground, Brambleclaw on top of her, and the member inside her linking them together.

He stood, pulling his member out as it retreated back into his own seath. Leafpool shuddered by the sudden emptiness and light wind the brushed her inside.

The dark brown tabby panted "That was..." he shook his head. "Amazing."

"Thank you," came the whispered reply in the dark. Brambleclaw frowned. For a she-cat that just had the time of her life, she had her head down. Though he couldn't tell how she was feeling. It was too dark.

She was probably just as tired as Brambleclaw felt. He mewed, "I don't know about you, but I feel like I can just go right to sleep on my paws." He sighed as he scraped a tongue over a paw. He began washing his face. "Let's head back to camp. We can share a mouse together before we turn it. What do you say Squirrelflight?"

No answer.

Brambleclaw paused in mid-lick. "Squirrelflight?

Nothing.

Frowning slightly, the tom narrowed his eyes. He couldn't see his mate's figure beside him anymore. She vanished.

* * *

**How can a medicine cat become immune to mating season, a process that all animals fall without question, and in which their hormones temporarily rule over their mind? But taking a blend of relaxing herbs every month to decrease their sexual desire. That's how =3**


	5. A shecat tom's frustration Rowanclaw X

**Rated "M"**

* * *

**A She/male cat's Frustration**

"Tawnypelt?"

"Mh?" The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up from a willow tree she had been sniffing. Even in the shadows, she looked so beautiful and well muscled around the shoulders.

Rowanclaw gulped down the lump that suddenly clogged her throat._ Come on, you can do this!_ "I, um, didn't just ask you to come with me to hunt. I... have a confession to make."

"Is there a problem?" her friend padded closer, concern in her green eyes.

The ginger she-cat quickly shook her head. "Nothing wrong. It's just—well, you know how we've always been best friends, right? And how we always supported each other as apprentices until we became warriors?" She was looking anywhere but at her friend. It was warm outside thanks to Green-leaf, but she still felt clammy. But if she could take on a badger without flinching, this should be easy for her as well.

_Right?_

Tawnypelt shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rowanclaw, but I'm not following. What are you trying to tell me?"

Rowanclaw stared eye to eye with her clan mate. "Ah..."

"Let me know when you're ready," she meowed, padding away. "Right now, we've got hunting to worry abou—"

"I love you!"

Just the tip of a tortoiseshell tail paused from disappearing between two bushes. Then it too vanished as Tawnypelt turned back around to look at her clan mate. Disbelief etched her face.

"You what?"

Rowanclaw blinked shyly as she lowered her eyes, frustrated by her sudden reserve. "I... love you..." She shook her head. It was out now. She hoped her clan mate would accept her. After all, they had been best friends together for a long time, right? They practically knew everything about the other.

Well, almost everything, she corrected herself.

"Rowanclaw..."

The ginger she-cat looked up hopefully.

Tawnypelt blinked. "I'm flattered you like me that way. But... are you sure this is the decision you would want to make? I mean, I like you too, but you can't ignore the fact that we're both she-cats." She shrugged, looking for a reaction. "Neither of us would be able to have kits or start a family. Wouldn't you want kits?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Rowanclaw mewed excitedly. "You see I—" she quickly shut her jaws, horrified that she almost revealed her secret. _Foxdung!_

Tawnypelt used a hind leg to scratch behind one ear. "Sorry, what was that?"

"N-nothing."

A bee buzzed somewhere overhead. Tawnypelt flicked her ear as she lowered her leg, a frown on her face. "You sure about that?"

Rowanclaw didn't answer.

Tawnypelt looking around. "Um... how about we go for a walk?" she suggested in an attempt to break the awkward silence that suddenly sprung between them.

Unable to know what else to say, the ginger she-cat nodded shyly, following after her clan-mate's pawsteps. They burst between two bushes and past a small stream, leaping lightly over a stone caught in the middle, and over the other side, where they continued their walking. Though, unlike the chatter they usually had, this one was quiet. Neither looked each other in the face throughout the activity.

Rowanclaw looked around them. It seemed deserted here. It only now just occured to the she-cat that Tawnypelt took them further away from ShadowClan, where it would be harder for their Clan-mates to overhear or come across them. "Tawnypelt," she began. Her friend pricked her ears, but kept her eyes straight ahead. "What I was going to say, I can't because it's sort of a secret," she murmured in a voice so low Tawnypelt barely heard her. "But we can still be mates, right?" she asked quickly.

The ShadowClan warrior paused. "I don't know." She looked up to meet Rowanclaw's eyes. I like you too, and you would make a great mate whomever stays with you." She raised her tail when the ginger she-cat opened her jaws. "You may not care, but I do about having kits." Sudden realization came over her. "Unless... you're not able to have kits at all?"

Rowanclaw's eyes widened. She shook her head furiously. "It's not that!" she mewed hurriedly. "I can! It's just, well... I'm not JUST a she-cat." She mumbled something, unable to meet her eyes.

"Pardon?" Tawnypelt pricked her ears. Even in the quiet and shadowy part of the forest,she could see that her ginger friend looked embarrassed.

"I'm also... a tom," Rowanclaw admitted before turning her head away completely. It was over and done with, now the rest would reveal itself. She waited tensely for the berate to come, for the she-cat to say how disgusting and abnormal she was and yell it to the whole Clan. To laugh and point at Rowanclaw, calling her a freak.

But it didn't come.

Rowanclaw waited tensely, eyes shut. But when she still heard nothing, the she-cat opened one eye and slowly looked around. Tawnypelt was staring at her, surprise on her face and mouth open in shock.

Upon meeting the ginger she-cat's eyes she closed her jaws. But her eyes were still confused. "You're a she-cat and... a tom too?"

Rowanclaw nodded sheepishly.

"How?"

She shrugged, feeling a little less tense. At least her friend wasn't going to make fun of her. "I don't know. I was just born with both a tom and she-cat reproductive organ. But I've lived mainly as a she-cat because..." she shrugged, attempting nonchalant. "I just liked it."

Tawnypelt shook her head in amazement. She moved forward and began circling around her clan mate. Rowanclaw turned her head to follow her movement nervously.

"I can't believe it." Was that amazement in the she-cat's tone? Rowanclaw jumped when she felt her tail brush her flank. "Sorry," Tawnypelt removed her tail, but kept her walking.

"Have you had enough to see?" Rowanclaw growled, struggled to keep her fur down. Great Starclan did she scare her.

Tawnypelt tilted her head. "Can I see it?"

The ginger she-cat blinked. "See what?"

"Your shaft?"

_What?_ Rowanclaw unconsciously placed her tail between her legs., backing away. "I d-don't think I should." She looked fearfully around the forest as she said this. It was too dark to make out anything further than a fox-length around them. But what if a patrol came any second?

Despite the Green-leaf weather, she shivered.

Tawnypelt rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. No one's going to know. I promise. Besides, we're already mates now, aren't we?" she mewed with a wink.

Rowanclaw looked back at her. She thought she didn't heart her clan-mate correctly. "We are? You and I?" She felt her heart begin to swell.

Her Clan-mate... no, her mate _(I have a mate now! She gushed to herself) _bumped her good-naturally to the side with her flank. "Yeah. And as mates, I would love to see it." She blinked captivatingly "Please?"

Despite the bubble of affection that swelled within her chest, Rowanclaw flattened her ears. "I guess..." she conceded. But she took one more look around the forest to reassure herself first. Before she lost the courage, she quickly rolled onto her back, exposing her stomach, and spread her legs before her new mate.

"Wow," Tawnypelt breathed, staring down at the evident member that was just above the ginger tom's she-cat entrance, whose folds were red with the signs of wanting to be filled.

But she ignored that. She could tell this was a she-cat from the folds. She instead touched the tip of the member with her paw experimentally. Rowanclaw shivered, closing his legs and moving his waist away. "You've reacted to it. So that member's not fake..."

"Of course it's not," the ginger tom mewed self-consciously. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Your voice sounds different too."

"I know." He rubbed his throat with his tail. "It happens when my, uh... you know, takes over my other... thing." The tortoiseshell she-cat stared at him in amusement as he attempted to explain. "Well, it's just. You know what I mean!"

Tawnypelt didn't answer. She stared between Rowanclaw's legs as he stood. "So you're telling me you can mate with a she-cat, or a tom?"

Rowanclaw nodded.

"That's so cool!"

_What? _She stared at her mate as she felt her member recede back into its sheathe, along with her voice. "Don't you think I'm a... a freak?"

"Why would I think that?"

She lowered her head. "Because... because I'm not normal." The feeling of lonesome crept upon the she-cat again Except this time it didn't feel as strong. Was it because she admitted what had been scaring her for so long? Why she was too scared to fall in love with any tom or she-cat in the first place?

She jumped when she felt a pelt brush hers. Tawnypelt tucked her tail under Rowanclaw's chin, gently raising her head until they stared into each others eyes.

"I would never think that way about you," she chided gently, love in her voice. "And you shouldn't worry about what other cats think. You have a gift, and you should be proud of it. StarClan must have given it to you for a reason."

For once, Rowanclaw was speechless. She nuzzled her companion's cheek. "Thank you," she inhaled. "You have no idea what this means to me." She waved her tail back the way they came, twice as happy now than before they ever came here. "Shall we return to camp and share a mouse together?"

Tawnypelt shook her head, latching her tail around her mate's shoulders when she was about to leave. "Not just yet." She noticed the confusion in her mate's eyes. She smiled. "We still have to mate first."

Rowanclaw stuttered. "S-so soon?" Despite the hesitation, she was actually excited at the thought of mating with the very she-cat she had a crush on since they swapped stories together about why they both thought frogs tasted better than stinking fish all those moons ago, when they were still apprentices. Strange reason for a crush to start, but it happened.

Tawnypelt nodded.

"Su-sure!"

"Great!" She purred, nibbling her mate's ear. "But first, you'll have to get out your sheath again." She winked. "It wouldn't be fun if we mated as she-cats, would it?"

"Can that even work?"

"Oh, I learned a trick or two how from a WindClan she-cat during a Gathering," she meowed airily. "I'll probably show you some other time. But for now, we try it the old fashion way!"

"Already ready," Rowanclaw mewed, his voice already evident.

Tawnypelt nodded. She wordlessly turned around, presenting him her back as she crouched, hind quarters in the air. He stared for a moment at the bit of pink flesh, his member twitching in eagerness. The ginger tom gulped as he padded forward nervously. "So do I just climb on or...?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let me just..." He raised himself on his hing legs and grabbed the she-cat around the waist, pulling himself forward. He bit onto her scruff for support as he got himself in place. He felt his tip poke at a dip behind the she-cat. The feeling of his member brushing the she-cat sent another dose of shivers running down his back. He poked the same area again to gauge it's location as he reared his lower body back, about it enter her.

"That's my tail-hole," the she-cat meowed under him.

He stopped himself just in time. "Sorry." Embarrassment pricked form his pelt as he aimed a little lower, this time succeeding in entering the she-cat fully. But he was not prepared for the yowl that came after. She sounded as if she was in pain.

He quickly pulled away. "Sorry!" he apologized. "I didn't know it'd hurt you!" This was so stupid. He couldn't even mate the right way! He attempted to climb down, to just stop right now and leave. But Tawnypelt had her tail wrapped around his waist to prevent his escape. He was stuck.

She turned her head side-ways to glare up at him. "It won't hurt for long," she hissed quietly. "Just keep doing what you're doing." Despite his uneasiness, Rowanclaw could see the want and lust in her eyes. She really meant business. "I'll get over it."

"Are you sure—?"

"Now!"

Rowanclaw instantly entered her again. Again, the she-cat yowled, but not as loud as the first time. He uncertainty began pushing himself in and out, fully aware of the bliss that overcame him as her walls closed around him. But the well being of his mate prevented him from enjoying any of it.

The she-cat would yowl every time Rowanclaw entered her, and gasp every time he exited out the same way. But gradually, her hisses of pain subsided. Along with the stiffness in her legs. In no time she began to pant, throwing her hind quarters back to meet his thrusts.

The meeting of their hips elated the tom to the point that he pushed harder into Tawnypelt as the she-cat lifted her hind quarters upward to get as much of him inside her as she could, yowling in ecstasy. He felt the she-cat's walls close around his member more strongly, but because of the lubrication that came from Tawnypelt's and his own juices, he was able to slide in and out easily.

It might have been only minutes, or even hours. Rowancdlaw didn't know. Time didn't seem to matter, and he wasn't going to let himself worry about that now. He was beyond caring if anyone even saw them.

Tawnypelt made another yowl, throwing her head back as she released her juices. The feeling of the liquids washing over the tom's member made Rowanclaw groan as he felt himself release inside her. Th was it, he was done. He pulled himself off the she-cat. She shuddered under him as her walls felt empty without Rowanclaw inside her. He could still see juices leaking out of her.

He fell to his side, panting. Exhausted, he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of euphoria as it began to leave him. He never knew mating to be so... invigorating!

Rowanclaw sighed as she opened her eyes. She could feel her member slip back in her sheath. She looked down between her legs. Even though she had only used her member for the mating, her folds had flared the whole time, starving for fulfillment.

Suddenly a totoiseshell paw patted the folds, causing Rowanclaw to toss back her head and hiss in delight. Tawnypelt looked down at her mate, eyes shining. "Need help?" Without waiting for an answer she plunged her paw deeper. Rowanclaw shuddered in response.

"We should stop now," she muttered thickly, her head full of passion as Tawnypelt drilled her paw deeper inside. She unconsciously raised her pelvis to get more of ther mate inside her. "They might be wondering where we are..."

As soon as the feeling came, Rowanclaw felt the emptiness return as Tawnypelt abruptly pulled herself out. The gigner she-cat hissed in disappointment, her lower half practically screaming itself for more. "You're right," came her mate's mew, though it sounded far away. "We should hunt to bring back some prey for our absence."

Rowanclaw shook herself to rid of the euphoria, her vision clearing. She stood, swaying on the spot as she felt herself leak between her legs. Tawnypelt lend her her shoulder to lean on as she felt herself come back to reality.

"Thanks," Rowanclaw muttered, leaning her head tiredly on her mate's shoulder.

Tawnypelt licked her on the muzzle. "My pleasure."

* * *

**Some idea that came to my head last night as my head hit the pillows. And I forgot about it all day today, until I remembered tonight and had the sudden urge to type it without pause. I got the idea because Rowanclaw has been called a tom and she-cat in this one forum I go to. **

**So I figured, why not incorporate that into Rowanclaw to have both sexes instead of just one? **

**It's a win-win situation for the tom... she-cat. It seemed a lot funnier in my head ^^"**


	6. Passion of Flames Ravenpaw X

**Rated "M" (edited version)**

* * *

It was a cool and slight windy day at the barn. Currently three cats were sitting around, talking together about nothing in particular. Off to one side, four kits played together, challenging each other as to who could climb the largest piece of bale hay without falling. The dogs from the farm barked, the noise echoing around the barn. But the cats were not worried. They formed a symbolic relationship with the dogs that was not exactly friendship, but not enemies either.

Minty kept her eye on the kits as she mewed to Ravenpaw, "So why do you think no other leader visits you at the barn except Firestar?" Ever since Minty and her kits left the barn after BloodClan's loss to claim the territory from the dogs, she and the kits had a hard time living alone. Her mate had disappeared, and no other BloodClan cat would help her.

It was only when she grew desperate that Minty boldly came back to the barn, asking Ravenpaw and Barley to be let back in. Surprisingly to the she-cat, they welcomed her back without so much as a glance between the toms. Ravenpaw only asked Minty if he could teach the kits the proper way to respect life and be a good cat when they grew up. So long as the mother agreed. And Minty didn't.

Ravenpaw shrugged. "The other leaders don't think it'd be worth spending any longer away from their clan just to visit Barley and me. Remember, we're just barn cats. Firestar only actually visits us if he has a chance after the Moonpool meeting. Or Cinderpelt before and after her half-Moonstone meetings for rest and to give us news about the Clan.

Minty blinked. "But you seem more than just a barn cat," she admitted. "You're a very good figure to the kits." Ravenpaw dipped his head, embarrassed by the she-cat's praise. But she wasn't over-exaggerating.

If anything, the kits were more well behaved ever since Ravenpaw began tutoring them. No longer did they play with their prey or believe some cats better than others. They stopped being lazy and actually grew excited helping around, even if it was simple tasks such as finding a grass in a hay stack. As Ravenpaw said, it helped with their tracking skills to find something small in something big.

And Minty also felt that she was ready to take this "friendship" to the next level.

With a look Barley's way, Minty asked quietly, "Ravenpaw? Can I ask you something? In private?"

The black tom agreed innocently as he followed the she-cat outside. He meowed in surprise as he felt the cold air blast his face. Minty felt it too. It was still a bit drafty out. The dark gray she-cat puffed out her fur against the cold. She'll have to make this quick.

"Ravenpaw. Do you like me?"

He blinked, confused by the question. "Of course I like you Minty. Why would I not?"

"I don't mean as in friendship," the she-cat continued impatiently. "I meant as what we are now, but more developed. As... mates?" she almost turned her head away in embarrassment, but the she-cat kept herself firm.

Ravenpaw stared at her, surprised by the question. "Mates?" he sputtered. "I, I don't know Minty. I mean, I like you. But not THAT way."

Minty frowned. This was not what she expected. Didn't he feel the same way about her? "Why not?" she demanded. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do. But—"

"You let me back in the barn with the kits," she interrupted, disbelief rising along with anger. "I thought you had feelings for me."

He shook his head quickly. "No! Nothing like that. It's just Barley and I knew you weren't like the other BloodClan cats. And you had kits! We wouldn't turn away kits in need, or a mother for that matter."

The more Minty heard, the more she felt her heart drop. "But you don't consider me as a mate..."

"Sorry."

"But why?" she questioned angrily. "You and Barley are the only toms around here. Didn't you ever think of settling with a she-cat? Don't you ever feel... lonely?"

Ravenpaw's eyes hardened. "No, I don't," he growled with sudden ferocity unlike his usual friendly figure. "Barley's the only cat I need. You just don't understand!" Without waiting for the she-cat to reply he turned and walked back in the barn.

Minty stared after him, confused beyond her understanding. She had thought he'd feel the same way about her. After all, he did forgive her and allowed the dark gray she-cat to come back to the barn with her kits for a while. He had shown his friendliness to her and retaught the kits, under her permission, of course, about right from wrong. And the kits really seemed to love the tom. Even looked up to him as a father figure at some point.

_So why is he doing this?_

She walked further away from the barn and watched the beginnings of a sunset, it's golden light transforming the clouds above her into deep purple, pink and orange hues of all shades. It was beautiful, but it just did not help lift her mood.

Minty huffed. Tonight, Ravenpaw and Barley were going to leave the barn, that she knew. They always did. Why, she never knew. But the she-cat was certain they only began this cycle ever since she and the kits moved in. Was he secretly meeting another she-cat in private behind Minty's back? But if so, why hide it? And bring Barley in the mix?

_I'll just follow them and see what this is all about, _she decided. Somehow, she knew the answer to Ravenpaw's disinterest in her lie in their mysterious disappearances of at least an hour every night away from the barn.

**((_endpage_))**

Minty stared wide-eyed at the two toms just a fox-lengtht away from her. Was this what they did every night? For the sake of Minty and her kits, they would willingly travel far from the barn to have their private moment?

The dark gray she-cat had kept her silent vow to herself. She pretended to be asleep with her kits. And, just when the moon was at its highest peak in the sky, Ravenpaw and Barley quietly sneaked out of the barn. The she-cat waited a few more moments before quickly following after them.

The rest of it was just the she-cat using what little tracking technique Ravenpaw taught her to locate the toms in a secluded patch of trees close to WindClan's territory, but not enough to actually be by their borders. It was too dark for anyone to see them, and the close growing trees prevented sound from reaching far, and scent from being detected at a distance.

The she-cat had hidden behind a gorse bush. And this was where she finally found the secret to their nightly activities. Evidently, Ravenpaw and Barley left the barn every night to mate together. And it wasn't something the she-cat say everyday. A tom and a tom mating.

She had been flinched when Ravenpaw gasped, holding back a yowl as Barley entered him in the tail-hole. She covered her own with her tail, looking on with no power to turn away as the black and white tom rocked Ravenpaw back and forth.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she whispered to no one in particular, hardly blinking as she stared. Minty wasn't even aware that her own folds had flared and dripping in anticipation.

Whether it was painful or not, it didn't last long. Ravenpaw soon stopped his low hisses and growling, replacing with with moans and groans as he pushed back to get more of Barley inside him. Minty shook her head slowly back and forth, surprised that she felt something between her legs. This was just too unreal for her.

Minty almost gasped in shock when Barley suddenly tightened his hold around Ravenpaw's waist and threw himself backwards. Ravenpaw yowled in surprise, now on top of Barley, his back now resting on the black ans white tom's stomach as he continued to pound away inside the black tom, gripping him firmly around the hips. Ravenpaw threw his head back, hissing joyously as his mate continued the drilling from below him. The black tom spread his legs wider as he rode Barley.

Minty watched wide-eyed from the bushes as the two cats took on this new position. Barley on his back, with Ravenpaw's own back resting on Barley's chest as he continued to pound into his mate's tail hole. But that was not what caught Minty's attention.

Ravenpaw's member was swinging itself back and forth in rhythm to Barley's thrust like a flapping fish. Whenever Barley thrust himself in Ravenpaw, the black tom's member would stretch down between his legs, and when Barley pulled himself out, the member would flip back up like a spring, slapping Ravenpaw in the stomach before continuing the cycle.

The flapping member seemed to taunt Minty, telling her that she couldn't enjoy it like Barley had been doing just a few minutes ago, when he had at some point wrapped his tail around Ravenpaw's member, stroking it as he entered him from behind. She could only watch and fantasize as the toms continued their forceful mating in front of her like... like... she couldn't take it anymore.

Caution and everything screaming at her mind that it was crazy, Minty ran out of her hiding place between the bushes, coming straight towards the duo in a full trot. Before Ravenpaw knew what was happening, before even Minty knew what she was doing, the she-cat already had him her mouth, purring in satisfaction as she felt his hot member in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she began to bob her head.

Ravenpaw meowed in surprise when he felt someone invade him between the legs. He looked up. "Minty?" he breathed, shocked at what he saw. Alarm invaded his foggy head. What was she doing here? She shouldn't have been anywhere near them at all!

He attempted to get up. But one stroke from the she-cat's tongue on his member caused Ravenpaw to fall back on Barley in total bliss. Triumphant at her catch of prey, Minty began to work harder, which prompted many moans from Ravenpaw. Barley, however, had no idea what was going on as he was too busy paying attention to his thrusting.

Minty quickly bobbed her head in Barley's momentum, pushing her head forward as he thrust himself into Ravenpaw each time. She felt herself grow more wet by the over-powering scents from them all at once that she impulsively drove her tail into her already flared folds.

But it didn't feel enough.

The she-cat pulled her tail away as she looked into Ravenpaw's eyes. He was too much in bliss to hardly think straight. She might be able to pull it off...

As Barley continued his cycle, he felt extra weight suddenly fall on top of him. Confused, he looked over Ravenpaw's shoulder, at the dark gray she-cat that was on top of his mate. To watch confused as the she-cat attempted to fit Ravenpaw's protruding member into her already soaking folds, using his shoulders to balance herself on top of him.

Barley growled. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Get out of here!"

Minty glared down at him. "Not until I get what I came here for," she growled, which ended in a groan as she felt the tip touch her folds.

"No!" The only thing keeping Barley from attacking the she-cat now was that he had both her and Ravenpaw on top of him. He was stuck. "It's not alright for you to―"

"It's alright Barley," came the soothing mew of his mate. Ravenpaw turned his head sideways to nuzzle his face. "Just don't stop. Please."

He stared at him as if he was crazy. "I don't get it, why would you―?"

"Please!"

Barley stared into his mate's eyes. He couldn't say no, even if it was to something like this. Obediently, but still a bit firmly, Barley thrust himself into Ravenpaw again. It was all Minty needed.

The extra momentum enabled the black tom's member to suddenly tear into her. She yowled from the sudden filling, unconsciously digging her claws into Ravenpaw's shoulders to keep herself on top of him.

"Faster," she commanded breathlessly. Ravenpaw entered her at the same time Barley left his tail-hole. She reared back her head in a joyous yowl. Already enough of her juices leaked out, lubricating Ravenpaw's already wet sex to enable to tom to slide in and out of her easily.

Ravenpaw hissed in both pain bliss as he felt Barley continue to slide into his tail-hole, and Minty as she began pounding herself into his hips and sliding his member inside her, using his shoulders to support herself. For some minutes the duo set to using Ravenpaw to their full pleasure, thrusting and pounding, groaning and hissing.

Ravenpaw could hardly contain the emotions that flared within him. Half the time he didn't know what he was saying, except he'd growl for Barley for go faster, or Minty to pound down on him harder. Barley would shove himself inside Ravenpaw, who used the momentum to drive himself upwards with twice the force to pierce Minty, causing her to stretch and moan. Then the she-cat would bring herself down, causing Ravenpaw to fall and shove himself more firmly inside Barley.

It was all too much for Ravenpaw that he suddenly yowled as he felt himself release inside Minty. The she-cat felt his liquids fill her, but she was not satisfied yet.

With a small growl she lowered her head and kept on. Five minutes later she and Barley released at once, screeching to the darkness above them long after Ravenpaw had lost what energy he had. Minty felt the sudden filling and quickly stood, shuddering as she felt Ravenpaw's member disappear. The juices flowed freely down her folds, onto the black tom's stomach and chest.

Dripping she fell off him clumsily, landing on her side. Barley rolled the black tom off of him, his own member slipping out easily now that it was retreating back to its sheath. Minty kept herself spread out, sighing in content.

She looked over, ears pricked. Barley was currently cleaning up a now unconscious Ravenpaw. Or had he been unconscious for some minutes as they continued mating with him? She couldn't tell.

Minty stood and padded forward to help. But a warning growl from the Barley made her pause.

He glared. "Ravenpaw may have wanted you in on our mating session, but don't think this means you can freely come up to him while he's sleeping!"

Minty blinked, the swirling of passion still in her head. "I was just going to help," she muttered sleepily. But Barley was shaking his head firmly.

"Go back to the barn. The kits might be worried about where their mother went."

_The kits! _Just as sudden the passion of flames left the she-cat. Without another word the she-cat dipped her head and trotted away from the group. She only turned back once, after she was past her hiding place.

Barley was currently bobbing his head on Ravenpaw's exposed member as the tom slept on. She stared for a few more moments before leaving for the barn.

They never did discuss that intense day the barn cats and rouge had together again.

* * *

**In all honesty this story originally just had Barley and Ravenpaw. I'm not sure how it got this way, except I wanted Minty back in the barn because she seemed so nice and deserved better with her kits. And this 3-way couple just blossomed into this... enjoy?**


	7. Dark Forest's Celebrations Tigerstar X

**Important, Read below first:**

**Some of you probably noticed ahead of time. But I've decided that having chapters rated "K" "T" and "M" all in one story can be a bit chaotic. What if there are people who only want to read stories of fluff without the sexual scenes? Or people who feel like reading only mature stories without fluff? So I decided to take all the chapters I made and place them in three separate stories. **

**This one is the "Warriors Oneshots M" rated for mature. The other two are "********Warriors Oneshots T" ****and "Warriors Oneshots K" They're available via my profile.**

** And for a special to you readers, I had made a new chapter for each of the Warriors Oneshots for "M" "T" and "K." This current chapter rated "M" for this Warriors Onehots, which is now only for chapters I write rated M and up. Mostly because all these M rated stories probably scared away all the sensitive readers by now. Not worth bothering to think they'll try and return back here.**

**REMINDER:** **A lot of you probably didn't notice, but the last chapter with Minty, Ravenpaw and Barley had been the rough draft version I accidentally published. I took it out and placed the edited version about a day later.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dark Forest's Celebration**

Tigerstar growled angrily.

He struggled to keep his head in the game, staring down his set of plans. But how could he focus when Darkstripe would not leave him alone? The tom just did not seem to take the hint to leave.

"Come on Tigerstar!" Darkstripe whined, twining his body around the tabby. "Stop acting so stiff. Just enjoy yourself!"

The dark tabby ignored him. A complicated plan of ideas and speculations in the form of leaves, twigs, and scratch marks on the ground before Tigerstar were plans for Dark Forest. They were close in their victory against StarClan. So close that he could almost taste it!

Today Dark Forest were celebrating. After training all the living clan cats, giving them a speech, and seeing them off back to their own dreams, Dark Forest celebrated, different cats from various parts of the forest joining together under the festivities. Having a good time and letting the tension ease off their shoulders to be surrounded by other cats.

In other words, a Free-for-all Orgy party

Just a few minutes ago Tigerclaw had passed by Brokentail penetrating Snowtuft repeatedly. And before that, he made out his old mentor Thistleclaw with Mapleshade, mating furiously with each other. He didn't know which was more ferocious.

They were both equally spitting out insults to each other, Thistleclaw ramming himself as hard as he could into her while the she-cat pushed back as much as she could that Tigerstar just had to turn away.

He didn't mind Orgy night. But at the moment, Tigerstar's mind was too full of revenge to care very much. They were very close to Victory, but couldn't Dark Forest see that over-confidence normally lost the battle? Tigerstar remembered that lesson horribly in the form of a small black tom with teeth studded collar.

And it was a lot harder to focus on his plans when Darkstripe continued to circle around him, shaking his backside enticingly.

Tigerstar pushed him away with a snarl. "If you're so full in the hormones, why don't you go mate with some other cat!"

Darkstripe blinked. "But I wanted to—"

"Or Hawkfrost, for that matter?" Tigerstar didn't wait for a reply. He turned back to his plans. He tried to shut out the sounds of the cats in front of him as they mated. Two toms were penetrating a she-cat at he same time, one below her while the other above her, drilling into her as she moaned and screeched to the sky.

They were really giving him a headache.

Darkstripe sat beside him, staring down the bits of twigs and leaves. "What are you doing?"

"Planning," he answered shortly.

"Need help?"

"No."

Darkstripe said nothing more. He watched quietly as Tigerstar moved a twig here, a leave there. Muttering something under his breathe as he scratched figures on the ground, sometimes wiping it away as an after-thought with his tail.

The sudden screech of a cat in orgasm made Tigerstar flinch in surprise, accidentally pushing away half his leaves and twigs. He hissed angrily. So much hard work, wasted because cats didn't know when to keep their screeches to themselves!

He clawed away the rest of his now useless plans away. It was no use trying to replicate them again. Instead he turned his fierce amber eyes on Darkstripe.

The striped tom blinked when their eyes met. "I didn't do anything."

"I know you haven't." Tigerstar sighed in defeat. "Let's go.

"You mean—?"

"Yeah, it's what you wanted, isn't it? And I can't continue with my plans as long as this lot won't shut up," he explained, jerking his head around them at the mating cats.

Darkstripe's eyes shined as he stared down the member between the dark tom's legs. Without preamble he bent his head and worked on it. Tigerstar dug his claws on the ground as the striped tom had him in his mouth, working his head.

Darkstripe could feel his leader shudder above him. Smirking inwardly, he sucked harder, rolling his tongue around. This made Tigerstar solicit a gasp he couldn't hold it. The dark tom instinctively began rocking his hips forward into darkstripe's mouth. The striped tom took it all in without complaint, sucking harder.

"Alright, that's enough," Tigerstar panted. Darkstripe rose up, smacking his lips.

He turned around, presenting his back to the tom and raised his tail. Without preamble Tigerstar climbed on top of him. This his member now lubed, he carefully entered him in the tailhole. Darkstripe faltered under the filling, tensing his body.

"Tigerstar," he panted.

"Relax," the dark tom growled. "Remember to relax yourself, or it will get worse."

Darkstripe nodded, releasing the tension out of himself as Tigerstar dug in deeper. He held back a hiss, clawing the ground as his leader began pounding away. Each time Tigerstar entered him, Darkstripe felt his body vibrate everywhere. Stars flared before his eyes from each breathe. His ears buzzed everytime he felt the thick member fill him.

He raised his rump higher. "Harder," whined. "Please..."

Tigerstar purrred, nipping his ear in agreement. Darkstripe hitched his breathe, lowering his head as he felt the engorged length stretch his insides. He meowed as he felt Tigerstar's tail curl around his member, stroking it. Just the small gesture alone made him release a bit of pre.

A sudden growl from Tigerstar made Darkstripe open his eyes. Thought with some difficultly. The sensation of the tom inside him was too much that he closed his eyes again.

But he opened them again when something poked him on the muzzle. It was a red engorged member. He traced it's length to the wielder. Dark tabby fur. He looked up further to see Hawkfrost standing over him.

He stared down at Darkstripe, moving his length closer to the mouth.

Darkstripe purred. He opened his jaws, swallowing the length. Hawkfrost excitedly climbed on top Darkstripe's shoulders, driving his length further in Darkstripe's mouth. The dark-striped tom sucked feverishly, closing his eyes in bliss.

Tigerstar drilled his length deeper in Darkstripe's tail-hole, making the striped tom lift his rear every time he filled him, while stroking his now lubricated member with his tail. Hawkfrost came inside of him. Darkstripe quickly swallowed the liquids as the tom continued to shove his member in his mouth.

For a few minutes the toms mated into Darkstripe. The striped tom felt his body shake and vibrate each time, the emotions driving him over the edge the he released under Tigerstar's stroking tail. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost finally came as well, the ShadowClan leader thrusting inside a few more times until all was out. Darkstripe swallowed the rest of the fluids from Hawkfrost as he pulled out his receding legnth out.

Tigerstar followed along, panting as he withdrew his fluid-covered member from Darkstripe, the rest running down the striped tom's opening. Darkstripe fell where he stood, exhausted.

He shook his pelt, grooming his whiskers to calm himself. He looked over at the now sleeping striped tom, shaking his head. Hawkfrost left, with no reason to stay as they were finished. The lazy tom. Only came around for action, that was it.

Tigerstar had to admit that Darkstripe was right. The sex did ease his mood considerably. With his head muc clearer, Tigerstar set to recreating his plans again, ignoring the sounds of cats in ecstasy and scents of sex as he continued plotting his revenge.

* * *

**Come on, I just had to do this. I couldn't see a forest full of bad cats just talking and fighting. They would do something like this every now and then to find some form of release. And feel "happy" again. ^^"**

**This one originally had just Tigerstar and Darkstripe, a very cute couple in my opinion X3**

**Buth then I remembered how "friendly" Darkstripe seemed around Hawkfrost in the Prologue to Fading Echoes, so I just had to add him in the mix, even if it was brief.**


	8. Something New Tawnypelt X

**I had intended to update the next chapter to "Temptations of an Uninterested Tom." But, my file got corrupted and over half the chapter was gone T_T**

**So, after a silent tantrum, I decided to finish this chapter and post it instead.**

**It's a she-cat X she-cat pairing. And I think it's actually the first "M" rated version to write. The others were most tom x she-cat and tom x tom. So I decided to give she-cats a shot as well. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Something New**

A soft chilly wind blew through the trees. Parts of the limbs were bare and empty without pines to give the illusion of long and twisting arms. Many of the cones littered the forest floor around the base of trees. Somewhere in the forest a crow cawed, its sounds echoing around the trees.

A tortoise-shell she-cat padded irresolutely down a path of worn dine pines. She listened satisfactorily as her paws made crunches on the forest floor like chattering mice. But her mind was on other big things. She peeked her head around a bend of trees. A dark ginger tom was speaking with a group of cats: Rowanclaw, Ratscar, Whitewater and Pinepaw. He was showing them an old fox scent beside a rock. Retesting them on scenting.

Tawnypelt quietly hid further back in the shadows. She eased herself beside a tree trunk, eying the small group through parting bushes as they practiced scenting the old rock, theorizing how old it might be. Then he paired them up into two groups: Whitewater pretending to be the fox, Pinepaw and Ratscar practicing battles moves, working together to counter and attack her.

After it was all said and done, Tawnypelt was bored out of her mind. But her patience payed off as Rowanclaw finished off the lesson with a speech.

"And remember, if a fox is anywhere near ShadowClan, DON'T try and think you can take it on your own. I can't stress that enough. A fox could still kill you even just outside camp and drag your body away. And everyone in Camp might not even notice."

Pinepaw gulped loudly. She hid behind Ratscar in fear. Tawnypelt felt sorry for her, but she knew Rowanclaw was only trying to drill into their heads how dangerous it would be when handling foxes. And sometimes inflicting fear on them worked best.

He raised his tail, and the warriors gratefully left. He stayed behind to rake his eyes around the tree, in the search of predators or spies, before trailing after them. Tawnypelt quickly ran out of her hiding spot. She shotened the distance between them, coming right up beside him. He leaped in surprise.

"Tawnypelt!"

"Shh!" She raised a tail to his mouth, jerking her head back the way they came. Her eyes sparkled. He got the point.

"Whitewater?"

The white warrior paused. She looked over her shoulder. "Yes Rowanclaw?"

"Take the others back to camp, will you? Tawnypelt and I are going to go for a walk."

The white she-cat raised her eyebrows. But then her face blossomed in understand as she looked from Tawnypelt to Rowanclaw. She winked her one eye. "I understand, Rowanclaw," she mewed. With a wave she left, tail high in the air.

Tawnypelt felt her heart pound. "Does she know?" The last thing she wanted was gossip in Camp. She had enough of that in her life.

"Most likely," Rowanclaw shrugged. "She may have only one eye, but you can't hide anything from her." He rubbed his cheek with hers. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about exactly?" he asked, though his voice said otherwise.

Tawnypelt grinned. "I think it's time for my idea to take place."

Rowanclaw tilted his head to the side. "What idea did you have in mind?"

The she-cat twined her body around his. "Remember all those seasons ago, when you shared with me your gender change?" Tawnypelt reminisced.

Rowanclaw felt his tail drop. "Oh. That." The first time he and Tawnypelt mated had been one of the most happiest parts of his life, next to witnessing his kits for the first time.

"I've not finished," the she-cat huffed. She paused beside him. "Remember when you asked if it was possible for she-cats to mate, and I said I learned a trick or two from a WindClan she-cat?"

Rowanclaw nodded.

"Well, ready to give it a shot?"

_Huh? _Rowanclaw blinked. This he had not expected at all. "I don't know, Tawnypelt. I haven't been a she-cat in a while... and shouldn't I stay as a tom? You know, for our kits?"

Her eyes hardened like flints. "Fine. It was just a suggestion. Thought you might like the idea..." she padded away, paws stomping the ground.

Rowanclaw sighed loudly. What was he doing? She was his mate. They deserved to make each other happy. And who knows, he figured. This might be fun.

"Tawnypelt!"

Said cat paused. Not because Rowanclaw called her. But it was because of the voice. She turned around, eyes shining, to find Rowanclaw standing before her. There wasn't much of a difference at all physically between this Rowanclaw and the other. But Tawnypelt just knew that this was the she-cat version.

She nuzzled her mate's cheek. "Thanks."

Rowanclaw shrugged. "I want to make you happy," she meowed.

Tawnypelt nodded eagerly. "Right. Now I'll need you to turn around and bend over for me." Rowanclaw frowned. Tawnypelt rolled her eyes. "It's part of how she-cats mate. And you won't have to worry. I'm not covering some sheath under me like you are."

Rowanclaw dipped her head. Her own member was protruding out a bit, excited at what Tawnypelt had in store for her. And her folds had flared in expectancy when she felt the she-cat climb behind her.

Rowanclaw fidgeted. "Tawnypelt?" she asked quickly. "This isn't going to be a-a surprise, is it?"

Tawnypelt paused. Rowanclaw felt her shift more comfortably above her. "Don't worry." She soothed, nibbled behind her mate's ear reassuringly. She smiled as she felt Rowanclaw shudder under her. "Like I said, I don't have a hidden member or anything special like that. It's just she-cat to she-cat. Ready?"

Rowanclaw nodded, curious about how this would work. If Tawnypelt didn't have a member, how could she do anything to please her?

Rowanclaw mewed in surprise. Something just rubbed her sensitive spot. But how could that be? She looked over her shoulder, and sighed loudly as she felt her clitoris rubbed again.

Tawnypelt was holding onto her scruff with her teeth, grinding her lower torso to Rowanclaw's neather regions. She was rubbing her own clitoris with the ginger she-cat's. Rowanclaw could see Tawnypelt's eyes shut tight, she herself breathing loudly everytime she mashed her sensitive nub with Rowanclaw's.

Rowanclaw lowered her head to the ground. This wasn't just sticking some member inside of her. This was a form of arousal that was much more stimulating, and twice as amazing. She felt her breathe hitch each time Tawnypelt grinded herself into her, making both she-cats groan in in pleasure.

"Tawnypelt," she panted. "How did you," she broke off as she felt her emotions run wild when Tawnypelt rubbed her nub again. "How did you find out about this?" she gulped.

"Gorsetail," Tawnypelt muttered, face on the back of Rowanclaw's neck fur.

"But how did you-?"

"Can you please just shut up and enjoy it?" Tawnypelt meowed impatiently, grinding herself into her mate again. The dark ginger she-cat instinctively pushed her rear back, rubbing herself with Tawnypelt's. The tortoiseshell gripped her paws around Rowanclaw's hips more tightly when they touched. She hissed approvingly, breathing deeply onto the back of the she-cat's neck fur.

Rowanclaw trembled visibally, her emotions running wild. She could feel herself grow in wetness, along with Tawnypelt's. It made it much easier for the tortoise-shell to slide herself with Rowanclaw's faster and more pleasurable as both she-cats felt themselves dripping. She had no idea such an intercourse existed. Each time Tawnypelt rubbed the back of Rowanclaw's sensitive nub with hers only made the ginger she-cat love her twice as much.

"Faster," she breathed pleadingly. "Please."

Tawnypelt obeyed. Using her forepaws to pull Rowanclaw towards her as she moved herself upwards, making both she-cats groan. The feeling was too much that Rowanclaw felt her forepaws give away, keeping her rear up for Tawnypelt to continue sliding into her.

She felt something blossom within her. Rowanclaw tried desperately to hold it in, to keep this fantasy going. But she couldn't. She felt her walls close around Tawnypelt's small sensitive nub. The tortoise-shell groaned loudly as she felt her lower region drenched in Rowanclaw's juices. It stimulcated her to release her own a moment later.

Tawnypelt continued to rub her nub with Rowanclaw's until every drop was released. She sighed satisfactorily, slipping off her and floudering on the ground like a fish. The feeling of fire slowly dimmed within her. Fatigue took over.

She twitched her whiskers as Rowanclaw sluggishly lay beside her. Her eyes already drooping. Tawnypelt licked the top of her head. "Happy?" she asked. The pheremones were still strong in the air. But it was like trying to hold up water. The more she breathed in the scent, the fainter it became.

Rowanclaw nodded absently. They snuggled together closer. Together they slept under the stars.


	9. Spottedfeathers Jayfeather X

**Last request by Dawnwhisper. As a birthday present. **

* * *

**Spotted-feathers**

Jayfeather opened his eyes.

He was in StarClan. Again. It looked as beautiful as ever with its many glimmering trees and stars shedding the sky. Like some giant painting he heard Millie talk about. Many different tones and hues that give off such realism that he still found it hard to believe this place wasn't real on a physical plane.

He shrugged, walking down a slight worn path. He didn't know why he was here. But that seemed to happen often. He'd fall asleep, finding comfort in his quiet and darkened dreams. But then he'd open his eyes and find himself here. It really got to a point that he found StarClan to be too tiring and less impressive the more he visited this place.

A slight russle to his right caused Jayfeather to wheel around. "Spottedleaf!"

The she-cat pulled herslef out completely, shaking her beautiful pelt. Stars glimmered and shined around the she-cat, giving off a bening yet arcane figure.

Jayfeather tilted his head. There was something in her eyes as she regarded the medicine cat before her. Something mysterious and... not right. And he didn't like it. Jayfeather suddenly realized how tall she was compared to himself. He took a hesitant step back. Something felt imposing about her.

Spottedleaf dipped her head. "Jayfeather. All is well in ThunderClan, I hope?"

Jayfeather ignored the greetings. *Why am I here? Does StarClan have an omen for me?"

Spottedleaf blinked. "No. I don't think so..." She looked over her shoulder, ears pricked. Jayfeather followed her gaze. No one was there. What had the she-cat spooked?

She jerked her head to a nearby bush. "Let's talk in here." Without waiting for an answer she padded off. Jayfeather hesitated for a moment. But she had her back turned to him, so he followed. Also looking around uneasily.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly as he forced himself in the bushes beside her. He began to feel cross. It felt too stuffy in here. And the branches scratched his pelt. And he was squeezed next to the she-cat in their small space. Why did she choose this spot?

Spottedleaf blinked chest rising and falling quickly. "Erm, yes. I'd like-like for you to look out that bush for me and tell me what you see."

What that it? Something told him she was hiding something. But Jayfeather peered through the branches carefully. He saw nothing in front of him. Only a frog hopping on a lilypad further away, and a bee droning lazily as it buzzed past his nose.

He wrinkled his nose. "Nothing here," he reported. He moved backwards. And bumped into something furry. He looked over his shoulder. Spottedleaf was staring at him, a hungry look in her eyes. Jayfeather tried to circle around to face her, but the she-cat reached out a paw to prevent it, his back still to her. He flinched.

"What's wrong?" Spottedleaf purred. Jayfeather felt something smooth the back of his pelt down. He jumped whe he felt something flutter between his legs. "You seem so tensed... don't worry. It's just me."

It was so sudden Jayfeather hardly had time to cry out as Spottedleaf jumped him. She wrapped her paws around his waist and sunk her teeth into his thick scruff behind the neck. He almost tripped when she pulled him towards her, the back of his tail-hole touching her lower torso.

"What are you doing?"

He felt heavy breathing on the back of his neck. Jayfeather reached out with his power. He was almost knocked over by the excitement within Spottedleaf. It was so large that he was almost engulfed by it like a wave. "Doing what I've wanted to do for quite a while," she answered.

Jayfeather felt his head whirl. What was she talking about?

"Firestar doesn't let me visit his dreams anymore," Spottedleaf continued, her voice muffled by the tom's fur. " Leafpool got tired of the antics and blocked me out. But you..." She let go of his scruff for a moment to lick him between the ears. "You will have to do."

"I don't have to do anything," Jayfeather snarled, trying to shake her off him.

Spottedleaf hissed softly. "Just remember, I'm StarClan. You and all the clans worship us. So you should listen to me." She rubbed her lower region with his. "And I demand pleasure!"

Jayfeather struggled to fling the she-cat away. "Get off of me!" He almost escaped. But Spottedleaf simply pulled him back under her. He felt something slither between his legs like some snake. His heart was beating painfully against his chest.

"What are you doing?" he repeated. "I'm warning you. If you don't let go, I will fight back."

A shaky laugh escaped between the tortoise-shell she-cat's lips, tickling the back of Jayfeather's neck. "You're too small to do anything," she breathed harshly, gripping him tigheter as her tail stroked him between the legs. "And too weak to fight back."

Jayfeather fumed. He couldn't believe a StarClan cat would go this far as to ridicule him like this! Blood roared in his ears as the medicine cat fought. He was already familiar with the courtship of mating to understand this was what Spottedleaf wanteed. But what did this she-cat hope to gain in this position? Wasn't it the male had to be on top of the female?

"Oh!" He blinked rapidly. He felt something travel from between his legs, up his stomach and spread out his entire body. It took a second shiver to realize it was pleasure. Half of a red member protruded between his legs. And it was this Spottedleaf's tail quickly attacked like a snake.

Jayfeather hissed as the swells of emotion flared from within. Spottedleaf continued to stroke and squeeze his member playfull, at the same time grinding her lower torso with his. It had already swelled and stretched to twice its length. He can feel the blood pulsing rapidly from within like some impatient dog ready to run around and around until it tired.

"Spottedleaf," Jayfeather rumbled. He broke off as another dose of pleasure coursed through his body. He shuddered, almost falling over. He wasn't used to this.

The StarClan cat didn't answer. But Jayfeather felt her tail tighen around his member, elliciting a small moan from the tom as the she-cat continued to rub her clit with his tail-hole. He instinctively grind his lower torso to the she-cat's tail. He felt wetness begin to gather behind his tail-hole. But it didn't disgust the tom or make him want to pull away. On the contrary he pushed his rear back. He heard the she-cat growl in approval above him.

For the few minutes the medicine cats mated. Though for Jayfeather's bleary mind, time didn't have a place. It could have been a few seconds or a few hours. All he knew was that he felt enjoyment beyond his understanding. Or hardly aware of the words tumbling out of his mouth as he asked Spottedleaf to go faster and harder. He felt the tail increase its pressure in his member, and he groan loudly, his juices sprouting out of his member like lighting. It drenched Spottedleaf's tail.

He shuddered as the tail continued to stroke him. Spottedleaf tighened her grip around his waist, ramming her lower torso with his tail-hole.

Spottedleaf abruptedly screeched into his neck fur, her breathe tingling his ear. A moment later he felt something shoot behind him and drench down between his legs. The she-cat rammed herself a few more times until she was spent, and sighed heavily on top of him, breathing hard. Finally, she released her hold on his member. Or what's left of it. Most had already disappeared except the bit she had held onto during her thrusting.

With nothing to hold him up Jayfeather fell. He felt himself come back to reality soon. Everything becoming more sharper. As he payed attention, the heat in the she-cat he didn't even notice before begin to die down. No wonder she was so intent on their get together.

Spottedleaf looked over him, her eyes half-closed. "How does it feel?"

"..." Jayfeather didn't know what to say. He simply stared at her. Spottedleaf licked him on the muzzle. He flinched back.

She smiled, noticing his shaky stance. "Did you like it?"

He didn't answer.

She twined her body with his. "You don't have to worry," she purred. "In StarClan, you don't follow the same rules as you would in the living."

Jayfeather closed his eyes, smelling the bit of heat left between them. He didn't want her to know that the mating had excited him greatly. Or that he felt as if he could do it again. But he ddin't have to say anything. When he opened his eyes, he found Spottedleaf staring deep into him, nodding thoughtfully.

"If you ever want to have this private session again, all you must do is ask. Understood?"

Jayfeather nodded. What else could he say? A moment later everything went black, and he found himself in his nest. Everything still felt the same, as if it had never happend before. Except the smell of Spottedleaf still clung to his pelt.

* * *

**Different than most. But I like to experiment with different positions. This time the she-cat being in charge. Strange, but I found funny X3**

**If you have any requests, just ask. And... I'll see if I can do it or not I guess =X**


	10. River & Thunder Hawkfrost X

**HawkfrostXLeafpool, requested by WarriorCrazy.**

**Sexy baby, Nameless person, I will repeat, I won't do any rape scenes, especially one in which a character dies to death having sex 0_o**

**I will go far in my stories, and try out many different ideas, but both characters have to enjoy it. I'll never made a fanfic in which one of the characters is suffering during the sexual intercourse. It's just not in me to try it. Other than that, I'll try any other couple pairing and give it a shot ^.^**

**List of requests:**

**Psiren.-crowwy: AshXBramble**

**The Last Sketch: GorsetailXTawnypelt**

* * *

It was dark, very dark.

Leafpool swiveled her eyes, intent. A faint outline of trees and bushes, meshed together to form great shapeless masses that almost looked monstrous. Above her head a three quarters moon shone brightly down into the clearing of the Gathering. The amber eyes frowned up at the silver light, untroubled by clouds.

_Does this mean StarClan approve?_

Her eyes fell on a thick elderberry bush. It was shaking. She blinked, waiting. It shook again, back and forth. Only slightly . As if disturbed by something on the other side. Leafpool felt a rare excitement bubble within her. _He's here!_

Quiet as a mouse, the she-cat crept foward. She drank in the scents pouring out of the darkness. WindClan! And... something fishy? A small frown curled her lips. That's strange.

Leafpool halted.

"Crowfeather?" she called quietly.

**((_endpage_))**

Hawkfrost just saw to Mudclaw's leaving. The RiverClan Warrior felt good. Very good about their get-together. His plan-no, Tigerstar's plan, he corrected himself-was coming along fairly well. He had just shared tongues with the WindClan tom, mostly planning and speaking while Mudclaw listened and agreed. It was too easy. If all came well, Mudclaw will not only be WindClan leader, but Hawkfrost will have done what his father wanted and combine two Clans into one.

He made a face. Oh, great. His pelt smelled like rabbit and reeked of WindClan. Why did he allow that disgusting WindClan Warrior groom his pelt? But he knew he had to get on Mudclaw's good side. Anything to see to the creation of a single unified Clan under Tigerstar.

He shrugged. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now. Tigerstar will be so proud of him.

Hawkfrost froze. He thought he heard something deeper in the Island. He frowned. Did Mudclaw return? Impossible! He would have seen or heard him. But just to be sure, the RiverClan Warrior padded quietly forward, twitching his nose from the bitter smell of something like mouse and bracken.

"Hello?" he called softly.

Leafpool pricked her ears. The voice was garbled by the wind that blew threw her ear fur, but she could have sworn she heard that voice from somewhere. Was that Crowfeather? It had to be. Who else would be here? She smiled.

Hawkfrost's nose twitched. "Did you just catch a mouse?" Hawkfrost mewed, coming closer. He saw a dark figure stand in front of him. Shadows covered the cat's pelt, but he could still smell that umistakable scent of prey. Mudclaw must have hunted here for a bit before retiring. "I hope you share that," he growled. "I'm starving."

_He's starving?_ Leafpool's eyes twinkled. Of course, now she knew what was going on. Crowfeather was _hungry_. Well, she'll give him something to eat alright.

Hawkfrost's figure came closer. Leafpool rolled on her back and spread her legs. "Dinner is served," she purred.

_Oh dear StarClan_. Hawkfrost covered his eyes. "Mudclaw, what are you doing?" he screeched.

_Mudclaw?_ As quick as a mouse Leafpool scrambled to her paws and covered herself with her tail. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?" Hawkfrost demanded, eyes still covered. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What I'm doing here? What are you... doing.." Leafpool's eyes strayed to his pelt. She shook her head. "We're you spying on me?"

Hawkfrost lowered his paw. "Leafpool? What are you doing here?" he repeated. "And why would I do that?"

She gulped, almost lost in his intense blue gaze. It reached out to the she-cat, almost like a living thing enveloping her. Stupid heat! She silently cursed. It's making her think these crazy thoughts!. She noticed Hawkfrost's eyes flit briefly between the she-cat's legs.

She looked him up and down, her heart pounding painfully against her ribs. Crowfeather was no where in sight. She expected him to be here to please her. Leafpool needed it! But with the tom absent, there was only Hawkfrost.

Leafpool stared at his muscular body. She mimicked the tom and her own eyes flitted briefly between his legs. Maybe it won't be so bad...

She twined her body around his. Telling herself it's only the heat. Hawkfrost hissed deeply, his eyes wide. He was smelling the hormones in the she-cat. There you go, take a big whiff...

It worked. Hawkfrost pushed her to the ground and stood over her, his member already out and growing, a hungry look in his eyes. Leafpool tentatively opened her legs. But he didn't enter her.

Instead Hawkfrost rubbed it just outside her folds, teasing her. He licked her neck down, lighly grabbing her skin and blowing it. Leafpool couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips. She wrapped her paws around his head and forced him down to her clit. He obediently flicked out his tongue. Leafpool immediately raised her hips higher. It felt so good

She bit her lower lip. "Faster," she growled. Hawkfrost licked quickly, soaking up the juices already flowing from her. It tasted sweet, each lick making the tom feel more and more excited. Without a moment to spare he quickly stood and rammed his member in the she-cat.

Leafpool shrieked, pain and pleasure flaring within the she-cat as she felt him thrust in her. She dug her claws into his thick coat of dark shoulder fur to steady herself. Her breathe hitched everytime he entered her. She closed her legs over his waist and bit his neck. Hawkfrost grunted from the pain, but shrugged it off, his mind focused on his member covered by the hot walls of the she-cat.

Neither cat noticed the clouds blocking the moon. They were too focused in each others' pleasure to notice. Hawkfrost lost himself in waves of pleasure. The she-cat's walls felt hot and warm around him. And he couldn't release the moan that escaped his lips. He felt her breathe out his name, tighten her hold over him as he continued. She bit his ear sedictively and whispered, her words garbled by the bouts of emotions running through her body.

All at one stars exploded in front of the tom's eyes and Hawkfrost released himself. Leafpool yowled in his ears. He'll go deaf if she continued.

She felt his seed enter inside her and closed her walls, releasing her own juices. They stayed that way for a while, breathing heavily. With a small squelth Hawkfrost slowly pulled himself out. Leafpool sighed and closed her eyes. That was good.

She felt him lay beside her, but didn't bother opening her eyes. His tongue groomed her pelt. She wriggled under his tongue, playfully mewing like a young apprentice. Hawkfrost stopped and she opened her eyes, disappointed.

The hungry look was back in his eyes again. Leafpool smiled back. She was not satisfied yet either. He pulled up his hindleg to reveal his member, strong and stiff again. The she-cat attacked without a moment to spare. She wrapped her tongue around and sucked feverishly. blowing it between sucks and lightly nipping the skin with her teeth.

Hawkfrost struggled to hold back his moans. But he was too weak for it. He maoned loudly, calling Leafpool's name. He was not used to this type of courtship. It was like nothing he ever experienced before.

The sound of Hawkfrost's moans made Leafpool remember her time with Crowfeather. All those days they were together, under the stars, as one body. With one forepaw she pumped her already wet folds. She grind her hips with herself, imagining her paw as Crowfeather's member. Hawkfrost screeched and released himself.

Something wet and slippery entered the she-cat's mouth. Leafpool licked up the juices and swiped her tongue. They tasted salty, with a hint of fish. Must be because of the tom's main diet. She pressed her paw deeper inside herself and moaned loudly. She felt so full with her paw, but she craved more.

Leafpool releashed her mouth and climbed over Hawkfrost, straddling herself as she carefully entered him again. Hawkfrost wrapped his paws around her waist to steady her while the she-cat humped him.

For a few minutes they mated. But for Leafpool, it felt like a few minutes of deep passion before they both released themselves again. It was quick, but what mattered was that it felt good, very good. This time with both cats yowling each others' names.

She lay on the tom, exhausted but content. He wrapped one paw around her and burried his nose in her fur.

Without a word they slept in each others' arms. Above them, the sky was thick with heavy black clouds. The moon completely covered.

* * *

**Complete lust, like Warriorcrazy asked. I don't know if I got it right, but there you go. ^^"**

**The clouds covering the moon is to signify something about their courtship. But everyone who reads warriors will get it. Those who don't... secret =)**


	11. Rivaled Pairs Ashfur X

**Requested by Psiren.-crowwy**

* * *

**Rivaled pairs**

The sun peaked over the treetops. It's light blanketed the training hollow with its soft light. Ashfur closed his eyes and breathed in the cool crisp air. He allowed himself to be lost momentarily, feel part of nature and its changes.

A crunch of leaves startled him back to the present. He swiveled his head to a worn-out path. A dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders came into view; his musckles rippled with each step he took. Brambleclaw quickly swiped a tongue over his shoulder fur. Bits of moss still clung to his pelt, and a leaf was perched awkwardly on one ear. Ashfur could tell he just woke up.

But of course Brambleclaw would never admit it. The stubborn tom with a mate-stealer always tried to put on an air of strength, even when his paws looked as if they might fall out from under him.

Stupid tom, Ashfur thought stiffly.

Brambleclaw stepped into the training hollow. He nodded in greetings to his opponent. "Ready?" he called, stretching each joint. A pop echoed. It sounded louder in the still air. He leaped lightly from paw to paw.

Ashfur lowered his head, body tensed and tail stiff. "Of course I am."_ Let's hope you're ready for the surprise after this though,_ he thought, smiling inwardly.

The toms squared off, slowly circling the hollow. The circle grew smaller as the toms came closer, barely the length of a fox. Ashfur made the first move. Despite the sleep not long ago, the aderenaline rush woke Brambleclaw fully as he and Ashfur collided in midair. They quickly broke apart and circled again.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Leafpool" Ashfur meowed. He figured starting a conversation would help appease his opponent.

Brambleclaw tilted his head quizically. "Yeah, she looks bigger. Why?"

"I tried asking Ferncloud about it," Ashfur continued, ignoring his question. He fell on top of Brambleclaw. Using the momentum he rolled off him and righted himself up again. "But when I explained it she had a strange look on her face and told me to leave Leafpool alone. I think she knows something. Daisy too, the way they were looking at me."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. "Such as?"

Ashfur shrugged.

"I think it's best you do as they save and leave Leafpool alone," Brambleclaw meowed. Ashfur did not miss the warning sound in his voice. But he didn't care. Leafpool was the last thing on his mind.

He suddenly streaked forward and headbutted Brambleclaw on the stomach. Hard. The tom had not expected the sudden move and cried out as they toppled right over the edge of the hollow.

Ashfur further pushed the tom and realized too late that he took them over the edge of a steep grassy hill. They yowled in surprise as their bodies rolled down the incline and fell at the base in a ball of fur and claws. Somewhere above them a squirrel chattered. Almost as if it was laughing.

Brambleclaw detached himself from the gray speckled tom. "What were you thinking?" he demanded furiously.

"Oops," was all Ashfur said.

"Oops? Is that it?"

Ashfur didn't answer. He was gazing around their new environment. The familiar scents of ThunderClan were faded here. No worn-out paths he could see. It was steadily quiet here. No one would come across them here. He raised his eyes to the grassy hill they fell out of, that led back to the training hollow.

That, however, could pose a problem...

Brambleclaw shook his head in exasperation. Evidently annoyed Ashfur was not even listening to his scolding. He sighed and made to stand. He was already late for the noon patrol. Before he could fully get up he fell back down. Ashfur was on top of him. Brambleclaw yowled indignantly.

"Ashfur!"

Ashfur didn't answer. His heart was hammering painfully across his chest. He couldn't hear a word his prisoner was telling him. The blood roaring in his ears drowned out everything, even the pants that issued from his jaws. He lowered his head.

And licked Brambleclaw on the muzzle.

The tom froze. He didn't hide the complete surprise and shock that outlined his face. Ashfur could have laughed if he was sure Brambleclaw wouldn't try to escape. He brought his head down again.

Brambleclaw tensed.

Ashfur paused. "What's wrong?" he whispered, his breathe tickling his prisoner's whiskers. "Haven't you been licked on the muzzle by a tom before?"

Brambleclaw didn't answer. Ashfur could feel his body tense, ready to fling the gray tom off him. That wouldn't do. Ashfur carefully lowered his tail between Brambleclaw's legs. The dark tom gasped. Ashfur slid the tip of his tail around and around in swirls. Brambleclaw's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

Again, Ashfur didn't answer. He kept a firm grip on Brambleclaw as he continued to trail his tail between the tom's legs. He kept his ears pricked, just in case a passing patrol or cat wandered by. But even if they did, that would only be more of a gain for Ashfur. Imagine how Squirrelflight would feel if she heard her own mate doing Ashfur, her ex-mate. Or better yet, if she were to be the one to come by and see this. It sent thrills through Ashfur's spine.

His tail felt strangely wet. Ashfur stole a glance down to see that it was now trailing over a bit of pink flesh. He looked up and gave Brambleclaw a sly look. The sex never lied. But the tom had his head turned away, eyes shut. As if he could force what was happening away by ignoring it. Ashfur seized the tip and squeezed lightly.

Brambleclaw jumped when he felt something wet slide between his legs. He looked down. What was that? Something big and pink. He frowned. It was connected to Ashfur. It was Ashfur's penis. Brambleclaw chocked back a cry when he felt his own member instictively peak out of his own sheath. As if seduced by the other tom's sex. Ashfur's member immediately rubbed against it, causing Brambleclaw to moan and buck his hips. More of himself came out to meet Ashfur's.

Ashfur stared down Brambleclaw with surprise and epathy. The tom was enjoying this? He felt a brief disappointment. This wasn't going the way he planned. But another rub from Brambleclaw's member wiped away any regret he had. Ashfur lowered his body further, squeezing their sex's together. The pre that came out lubricated their fleshy organs lubricated them enough to slide with each other.

Shivers of pleasure ran through Ashfur with each rub, making him squeeze himself harder on Brambleclaw. The tom himself had his paws wrapped tightly around Ashfur as he kept his waist raised, increasing the pressure between them. It hurt, but they were too much in bliss to overlook the state of physical force their sex's were taking. Felt something shoot through him and involuntarily bit down on Brambleclaw's neck, screeching as he released himself. Brambleclaw came a second later. They continued to rub against one another, releasing the last bit of their seed before Ashfur collapsed on the tom, panting.

Ashfur tenderly licked the blood welling on the small nip he made on Brambleclaw's neck. The dark pelted tom slowly closed his eyes and raised his head, purring. His eyes suddenly snapped opne and he let go of his tom mate. Ashfur slid and fell beside him, surprised. Immediately Brambleclaw stood, alert. Although his moves were sluggish, and he swayed where he stood. Ashfur saw his member was still dripping. He really enjoyed it.

He blinked and looked up. Brambleclaw stared back warily. He waved his tail. "Go ahead," he meowed. "Tell the others. I don't care." He didn't. Not anymore. But it would be worth it to see the look on the Squirrelflight's face when she heard how her ex-mate and current mate had sex. He laughed inside. That'd show the foxdung of a she-cat, he thought with some satisfaction.

Ashfur broke off when Brambleclaw turned his back on the tom and walked. Something of resentment stirring within his pelt. He couldn't help focus on the way his legs moved as Brambleclaw walked. The dark pelted tom suddenly paused and lowered his front body to the ground. His back legs were poised, tail straight up. Ashfur blinked in surprise when Brambleclaw looked over his shoulder. A hungry look in his eyes.

He still wanted to do this?

Ashfur felt something stir between his legs. But he hardly noticed. Why did he want to continue this? They were done. Brambleclaw could run off now and embrace that stupid Squirrelflights arms and feel safe and secure. Maybe do it with her too while they laughed at Ashfur as he was chased out of ThunderClan.

So why stay?

Brambleclaw gave a small mewl and shook his rump a few more times. Ashfur followed the movement. He rove his eyes over the tom's muscles and scars. To the coat that was still a bit ruffled and his belly fur still sticky with his and Ashfur's cum. The gray tom directed his eyes back to the tail hole that was splayed. Ashfur felt his member throb and pulsed impatiently. It's tip twitched in exhiliration at the idea of being inside Brambleclaw.

He didn't know what came over him. But Ashfur somehow found himself edging right behind his rival. Their pelts brushed and he could feel Brambleclaw shudder in anticipation. The tom really wanted this, Ashfur realized. He was surprised he felt the same way. Better this way than scars both ends, he supposed.

Ashfur wrapped his paws tenderly around Brambleclaw's waist and bit down on his scruff. A few times he slid his member over the tail hole. Brambleclaw raised his rump a bit higher each time, begging for it. Finally Ashfur found his mark and felt an uncontrollable wave of tightness and pleasure. Stars erupted from his eyes, and all other thoughts were clean out of his mind except his member that felt alive in blood and energy, surrounded by a tightness that threatened to crush it.

Brambleclaw hissed. Pain grated his tone. But he kept himself steady as Ashfur slowly slid himself further inside. He was glad he kept the member lubed. Brambleclaw's inner walls were so taught he could barely graze through it. Both of them moaned when Ashfur pulled himself back out, Brambleclaw's inner walls closing around the tom's cock to keep it inside. When only the tip was inside, Brambleclaw growled in desire, pushing his rump back for more. The gray speckled tom mirthfully obliged and entered once again. They both groaned, connected as one.

Ashfur began a steady rhythm. Thrusting himself faster and harder inside the tom while Brambleclaw pushed his hindquarters upwards to get more. Brambleclaw was flustered. He panted each time Ashfur filled him, and mewled when he pulled out. Ashfur could just feel the tom's member stiff and hardened between his paws. He lowered his tail and snaked it through his legs. He wrapped his tail around Brambleclaw's cock and squeezed. The tom gasped and bucked instinctively forward.

Every now and then Brambleclaw would push himself back for Ashfur's cock, and forward for for the tail that stroked his hardened cock. A shaky yowl split the air, and his shuddered involuntarily. His tail suddenly felt very wet and sticky. Ashfur's nostrils were cloyed with the scents of Brambleclaw and his hormonal smells. But he could still detect the evident saltiness that floated towards his scent glands. Brambleclaw had comed.

Ashfur felt a little disappointed. He wanted them to release together. But the thought was quickly wiped from his mind when he felt Brambleclaw squeeze his rump together, locking Ashfur's cokc inside. The gray tom groaned loudly into the back of the tom's scruff and squeezed Brambleclaw's cock harder than also also making him groan. He couldn't hold it any longer, it was too much.

Ashfur and released, spilling his seed deep inside the tom. Brambleclaw yowled in ecstasy and twisted around under the tom. Ashfur closed his eyes and tightned his grip around the tom's waist until he was spent, thrusting himself a few more times in the tom. He let go and slid out of his tail hole and onto his back, panting.

Brambleclaw kept his hind up. Ashfur's juices spilled out of the small gaping hole that was his tail hole. It trailed down his legs and along his stiff member, to pool on the forest floor below and mix with Brambleclaw's own seed. His pelt was in disarray, ruffled everywhere and tangled in some places. Sticky substances stuck to his back legs and behind. The fire in his eyes slowly dimmed down as he lay carefully on the floor, wincing a bit.

They made eye contact. Brambleclaw was still panting quietly, his tongue hanging out. Ashfur found it suited the tom quite nicely and began to imagine what else the tom could do with that mouth. His thoughts were cut short when Brambleclaw uttered a choked meow. The hunger in his eyes gave way to realization. He stared at his messy pelt. His eyes traveled to the floor covered with his and Ashfur's cum, then over to the tom himself that helped make all of this, lingering only for a second at Ashfur's tail tip, covered in Brambleclaw's juices.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Brambleclaw slowly shook his head, backing away. He turned and stumbled off, back to ThunderClan.

Ashfur chose that moment to yowl after the tom's retreating figure, "You know you liked it! Don't hide it!"

He thought he saw Brambleclaw flinch before the bushes covered him from view. He was gone. Probably off to tell ThunderClan.

However, his lingering sex scent still remained heavy in the air, mixed with Ashfur's.

The tom sighed in content as he scooped up a pawful of his and Brambleclaw's juices and brought it to his lips. He sniffed it curiously for a moment and flicked out a tongue. It tasted sweet, sticky and almost bitter. He stuffed his whole paw in his jaws and suckled the sweet liquids hungrily, his eyes a faraway look as he imagined Squirrelflight's demise. Yet now he imagined himself standing next to Brambleclaw, with Squirrelflight out of the picture.

He just had to get rid of the she-cat, and they'd all live happily ever after.

* * *

**I'm back. I was never gone permanently. I had taken a small break from writing fanfics. Except over time it stretched longer than I imagined 0_0"**

**But thankfully I got myself to finish this. I hope you all liked it ^^"**

**I still have other requests to do, but if you readers would like a pairing that has not yet been used, ask away. If you don't want to place it in the reviews page, sending a message is fine too.**

**The list:**

**GorsetailXTawnypelt**

******CinderpeltXTigerclaw**

****** LeopardstarXMothwing**

**TigerstarXLeopardstar**

**If I forgot anyone else, just let me know.**


	12. The Alder Tree Hazeltail X

**The Alder Tree**

Hazeltail sat neatly in front of her mouse. She was chewing in slow bites, her mind set elsewhere. She shot another look at Thornclaw before lowering her eyes again. It's been like this for over a week already. she was getting tired of the constant awkward moments she felt and at the same time Thornclaw's continuous immunity to her looks.

Light spilled over the Clan. The sun peaked out a thin cloud. Hazseltail let the rays soak her pelt for a moment, to just relax and enjoy the feeling. A particular scent snapped the she-cat out of her reverie and she watched without meaning to as Thornclaw made his way to the Warriors' Den. She couldn't help looking below his tail before the tom whisked out of sight.

She grunted again in annoyance.

"Hazeltail!"

"Hm?" The she-cat looked up. Toadstep stared back impatiently. "I'm sorry; what was it, Toadstep?"

Her half-brother snorted. "I said if you wanted to help me find a gray mouse for Purdy? He's been dying for one, and I said I'd help."

"Sure," the she-cat muttered. A hunt sounded like the perfect distraction for her muddled mind. She allowed Toadstep to guide her outside camp, and quickly took the lead into the whispering trees and trailing leaves. Their destination lay with the Sky Oak. It was well known that it harbored the best mice in the whole forest for the large tree's supply of nuts and small knolls perfect for mice to sleep and eat.

The siblings split up at the base of the tree and went their separate ways. The hunt was not bad, Hazeltail figured. She caught a brown mouse, but she figured Purdy wouldn't mind. The old Elder was easy to get along with.

Toadstep was lucky enough to find a gray mouse though. So the she-cat wouldn't have to wonder if hers was good enough or not. His eyes strayed to the mouse in the she-cat's jaws.

"Well done," Toadstep mumbled.

Hazeltail simply nodded. She knew what he was thinking. And she didn't want him to get the chance to say it. The walk back was enjoyable, at best. Hazeltail raced her brother up a hill, leaping over rocks and flowers. Although after she jabbed her paw in a sharp stone she decided to cut the games and limped the rest of the way.

Toadstep stopped. He angled his ears behind him. "Did you hear that?"

They froze. Hazeltail couldn't smell anything. The mouse clogged her senses. They both jumped when a ginger-furred head poked itself out of a large clump of gorse bushes.

"Squirrelflight!" The siblings squeaked at once.

The she-cat blinked twitched her ears. "That's my name," she eyed the mice the siblings dropped in their fright. "Not a very good hunt?"

Hazeltail shook her head. "We were hunting for Purdy. He wanted a gray mouse for supper."

Squirrelflight nodded distractedly.

Toadstep's tail flicked a few times doubtfully. He avoided his sister's gaze as he sheepishly picked up his mouse and wordlessly scurried off. Possibly out of embarassment a ThunderClan warrior was able to scare him, Hazeltail figured. She picked up her own mouse and followed more slowly, taking great care not to hurry.

Now that she was thinking again, the she-cat didn't want to go back to camp. Not now at least. Not while Thornclaw was there.

Doubt prickled her pelt. What if Thornclaw actually spoke to her? Her tongue felt dry at the thought. Hazeltail would just gawk at him like a scared mouse! That was not how a warrior should act!

"Are you okay?"

Hazeltail jumped and dropped her mouse. Again. Was she going to get jumpy with every cat that sneaked up on her? she thought angrily.

Hazeltail had been so distracted with her thought she didn't notice the she-cat walk beside her. Or that she had stopped walking. She picked up her mouse again. "No, I'm not," she answered truthfully, avoiding the she-cat's scrutiny.

Squirrelflight looked over her shoulder from where she came. She looked back. "What's up?"

Silence settled between them. The beating of a bird's wings stirred the branches above them. Hazeltail ignored it. She struggled to organize her confusing emotions. Would Squirrelflight understand?

Hazeltail looked the she-cat over doubtfully. Normally if she had a problem she talked with her mother Daisy. Or, if it was warrior-related, to Ferncloud. The she-cat was a queen most of her life, but she had experiences in the Warrior field for Hazeltail to comfortably ask questions she would have felt awkward asking anyone else.

She blinked and shook her head. "It's..." she shuffled her paws. "It's stupid. You have better things to do than listen to me."

Squirrelflight's eyes hardened. "Don't you dare say that," she meowed, her tone unusually harsh. Hazeltail balked. What got under her pelt? "We're a Clan. We look out for each other, whatever's on your mind is not stupid, just because you're not Clan-born." Her eyes softened. "Is that it?"

Hazeltail stareed. Something like anger prickled her pelt. Squirrelflight was pitying her? But when she looked up with a readily hot answer, the words died down. Squirrelflight was staring at her with a mixture of uncertainty and obscure. She was as unsure about how to help as Hazeltail was about expressing herself.

she hesitated. "Well... there's this tom..."

Understand blossomed in Squirrelflight's green eyes. but she simply sat and allowed Hazeltail to continue as the she-cat lamented her feelings for Thornclaw, her clumsiness whenever the tom was around, her lame excuses to run off somewhere whenever he talked to her. When she was done, Squirrelflihght had her head cocked to the side, thinking.

Hazeltail licked her dry lips. The grass beneath her paws felt much more itchy than normal. Her pelt prickled with doubt. She had expected a readied answer from the she-cat like she usually would have gotten from Daisy or Ferncloud. But Squirrelflight looked as if she was trying to come up with something to say that could help the warrior.

The ginger she-cat shook her pelt. "It sounds like you like the tom," she meowed lamely.

Hazeltail didn't even bother to answer. It was not worth it.

"Have you... you know, done it with him yet?"

"Done what?"

"... mate?"

"What?" Hazeltail's ears felt hot. "I just told you I was too shy to talk to him. Be-besides, I don't know how to do it. O-or that we'd go that far, even if we did get together. I mean-probably, it's not like we can't-but-"

Hazel's gibberish didn't stop until Squirrelflight had the sense to place a tail to her jaws.

She lowered her tail. It thumped beside her. "What are you trying to tell me, Hazeltail?" she meowed.

Hazeltail shrugged. "I guess I would like to... mate... with Thornclaw, if it ever happens. But first we have to be a pair!" she added hurridly.

"Understandable," Squirrelflight nodded.

"But, you bring up a good point. Say that we are mates... I don't think I'll know how to prepare myself if it comes to that," Hazeltail meowed quietly. "Dear StarClan, what if I mess up? Can that happen?"

Squirrelflight flattened her ears and looked away. Without a word she walked back and forth thoughtfully, barely rasing her paws off the ground. She looked at Hazeltail and opened her jaws, as if she was going to say something. But then she'd shake her head and kept walking in that nervous pace.

Hazeltail didn't like it. Sqirrelflight's walking was beginning to unnerve her. She absently flicked her ears and wiped a paw over her nose.

Squirrelflight paused. "... well..." she meowed. "I could... show you."

Show her how to love? Hazeltail did not understand. She flicked her ears again. "What do you mean?" Hazeltail meowed.

Squirrelflight's eyes didn't waver. "For this you'll have to feel it. Words can't express it." She nodded to the bushes she came from. "Over there. If you're up for it." She quickly raised her tail. "But only if you want to. This is just something I think might help."

Hazeltail looked at the bushes, then back at Squirrelflight. Doubt prickled her pelt. She could not lie and say that it would feel very strange if she tried this with a she-cat. Never mind how they could do this, she thought wryly.

But still, she was getting a free lesson from another warrior. Would this chance come again? She nodded tentatively. "Sure... sure. Just let me bury this." She waved her paw at the mouse.

With the prey buried the she-cats crossed Squirrelflight's bush and arrived at an old alder tree. It was laced with Squirrelflight's scent. And something that clogged Hazeltail's nostrils and made her feel warm inside.

Without a word Squirrelflight lay her back comfortably against the Alder. She beckoned Hazeltail and turned her the gray and white warrior around and rested her back against the ginger she-cat's chest and stomach.

Squirrelflight then wrapped her paws slowly around Hazeltail's stomach and pulled her closer. Hazeltail tensed as she lay on the ginger warrior. She felt rather foolish about the position. She had heard gossip between cats mating. This postion never cropped between conversations though.

But then again, she never heard of a she-cat mating with a she-cat before either.

Hazeltail could feel Squirrelflight's steady heart beat thump her back. It felt soothing and warm. With the Alder's branches shading them from the harsh glare of the sun, the she-cat found she could rest her head beside Squirrelflight's and just gaze up at the branches, feeling at peace. She closed her eyes lazily. She enjoyed the warmth they released. A steady purr vibrated through Squirrelflight's throat. It soothed Hazeltail's beating heart as she absently wrapped her own paws over Squirrelflight's, locking them in place.

She jumped a bit when Squirrelflight began to rasp her tongue over her cheek. But a few strokes later she relaxed again. It felt nice. She raised her heard so the she-cat could get more of her neck to massage too.

"Squirrelflight?"

"Yes?" she meowed between licks. Her breath tickled in the gray and white she-cat's neck.

"Is this love?"

She paused. "Not yet."

Hazeltail opened her eyes wide. She felt something furry wriggle between her legs. She looked down. A ginger tail poked out below her, snaking its way between her nether regions.

"Squirrelflight..."

"Shhh," Squirrelflight lightly tightened her grip around Hazeltail's stomach. Her tail was now swirling around the she-cat's folds, which were starting to spread out and redden. Hazeltail felt flustered. Someone in the back of her mind the she-cat knew this couldn't be right. But she ignored it as Squirrelflight continued.

It was when the tail flicked Hazeltail's clit that a sharp wave of heat suddenly blossomed from down there. It was so powerful that Hazeltail instinctively closed her legs with a gasp.

The other times Hazeltail was in heat, it never felt this agonizing before. Without thinking she whined. But could not be sure why.

"Squirrelflight," she panted. "What did you-"

"Shhh," Squirrelflight whispered. "This is all part of mating." She used her tail to spread open Hazeltail's legs and massaged her folds once again. The gray and white she-cat hesitated for a moment. But when she felt some of the painful need escape with Squirrelflight's massages, she spread her legs a bit wider. She even lay her head back again and groaned, urging her Clan-mate to continue.

Squirrelflight took her time, flicking her tail softly over Hazeltail's folds. Sometimes harder when the she-cat growled. Her tail was slick with Hazeltail's juices that were dripping in a steady and slow stream. Her folds were so hot that Squirrelflight felt her own body fluster. She tapped the clit again, and again Hazeltail jumped in surprise and a mewl pleasure.

Hazeltail kept her eyes closed. Her body pulsed in waves of heat. They became stronger the longer Squirrelflight teased her. It felt so bad that Hazeltail almost shrieked in agitation. She needed to be filled. Now.

As if on que, something penetrated Hazeltail's folds. She opened her eyes wide and groaned loudly. Squirrelflight curled her tail and pushed deeper inside Hazeltail. He tail was drenched to the point that she culd slide easily inside without trouble. She slowly pulled out again, shuddering when she felt Hazeltail's walls try to pull her slick tail back inside.

Hazeltail whined. She was filled with a terrible emptiness that needed to be filled. Squirrelflight obliged and pushed her tail back inside, going a bit deeper. At the same time she rubbed her own wet folds against Hazeltail's back, rocking the she-cat's limp body rhythmically. Her movement also entitled her tail to go deeper inside the she-cat that Hazeltail wasn't complaining.

Hazeltail could only vice grip Squirrelflight's paws that held her down, praying her Clan-mate would not stop anytime soon. She struggled to keep her claws sheathed. But it was really difficult. She could feel her rump already covered in Squirrelflight's juices, making it easier for Squirrelflight to slide her. The tail went so far inside that Hazeltail clentched her teeth, her pleasured moans escaped between loud hisses. Squirrelflight's heavy breathing on her neck didn't help with the situation.

Squirrelflight felt her own pleasures reach their limit. She slammed her tail as far inside as it could go and kept it there. Hazeltail squirmed under her grip. She felt so filled that she groaned loudly. She couldn't hold it any longer, it was too much. She shrieked. Waves of juices drenched the ginger she-cat's tail. But Squirrelfight kept pumping it deeper inside, going faster and harder.

Hazeltail writhed and gasped as she felt Squirrelflight's tail invade her insides every which way. Each poke and prod made her yowls pitch in volume. She felt her climax returning. More stronger than ever. Sheer delight fogged her mind. She was hardly aware where she was anymore.

Squirrelflight came. She bit Hazeltail's scruff to keep from shrieking. At that moment Hazseltail's walls clenched around the she-cat's already wet tail and came again. She held her orgasm as long as she could, riding it out to the bitter end. She dropped her head back, chest rising and falling. Including the first she had before meeting Hazeltail, a second orgasm today was too much for Squirrelflight. She removed her tail from her Clan-mate's loose folds. Hazeltail visibly shuddered beneath her arms when the emptiness returned again. The long apendage looked skinny, the fur soaked down to the skin with Hazeltail's juices, the rest dripped onto the already drenched grass.

Hazeltail panted, her paws still locked with Squirrelflight's. She rested her head back tiredly. At once the ginger she-cat groomed her neck compassionately. Hazeltail's mind was too muddled and exuausted to notice. She did feel the hard ground behind her back, however, when Squirrelflight wriggled out from under her. Still the she-cat lay, her chest rising and falling.

Hazeltail's body beat with exhaustion. She twitched her nostrils. Something strong and sweet flowed through her scent glands. Hazeltail opened her eyes and saw a slick and still dripping ginger tail hover over her head. It waved enticingly a few times. Without thinking she reached out and sucked it feverently. Tasting her own juices.

Squirrelflight watched for a moment before she lowered her head and began lapping up Hazeltail's juices that still leaked between her warm legs.

Hazeltail bit the ginger tail to stop from groaning again when she felt her Clan-mate's tongue invade her insides. Squirrelflight clentched her teeth until the gray and white warrior relaxed her grip, suckling more delicately. When the folds were clean of all juices Squirrelflight released her tail from Hazeltail's mouth. It was clean too, coated in a fine layer of saliva.

Squirrelflight purred. "How was that for a first time?" she asked.

Hazeltail stretched tiredly. "One of the best feelings on the world," she muttered. She curled up and promptly fell asleep. Squirrelflight watched her for a few moments before she settled down beside her and closed her eyes too.

* * *

**I'm going to have to ask that for those people who gave me a request, to also give me some kind of plot for their couple requests. I found out quickly that I can't keep making them up on my own D=**

** The only reason why I did this one was because the person who requested it had a plot carved out for me to use. If you want me to write you a request, it'd got to have some sort of basic outline of how and why the characters will meet please. Thanks, and hope you enjoyed this!**


	13. Cat see Cat do Willowshine X

**Cat see Cat do**

* * *

**Pineapples-Go-KABOOM-Loves-HP's request**

Willowshine padded through the reed beds absently. A cold wind blew through the she-cat's fur. She narrowed her eyes against the cold as she passed through small ponds full of leaping frogs. Her pelt glimmered and reflected off the small pools of water she passed, disturbed every now and then by a frog's body. But the she-cat was not paying attention to her surroundings. She was more focused internally, about herself.

She jumped. There was that feeling again. Willowshine crouched and crawled forward this time, allowing her lower body to scrape the ground. This was too much.

"Stupid heat," Willowshine snarled.

Her body felt on fire. The heat between her legs begged for fulfillment. Why did she forget to leave at least one stalk of thyme in the Medicine Stores? Without it, the she-cat was unable to devour the necessary herbs to prevent this heat that came every moon.

She looked up. She could detect the faint and alluring scent of Mallownose just over that small slope of reeds; possibly hunting fish, Willowshine could guess. The hint of mackerel floated towards her nostrils, coming from that direction. Willowshine blinked thoughtfully up at the hill for a moment before turning away.

She was desperate, but not THAT desperate to risk it with a tom!

The she-cat froze again. Another sound reached her ears. It sounded like a she-cat. Willowshine figured she might be hunting.

But the scent of this particular she-cat made Willowshine hesitate. It didn't smell like a Warrior. She followed that alluring scent and peaked around a large rock protroding upwards. Indeed, it wasn't a Warrior like she predicted. Not even an apprentice. It was Mothwing. Willowshine stared.

Mothwing was grooming herself between her legs. That didn't seem very abnormal, the medicine cat apprentice thought. Maybe Mothwing liked to groom by herself away from the bustling noise that was RiverClan?

No. Willowshine knew something else had to be amiss. Mothwing was only licking between her legs. And she kept twitching and biting back moans. The she-cat narrowed her eyes. Realization made her gasp and immediately take a step back.

Was Mothwing... pleasuring herself?

The golden medicine cat quickly looked up, ears pricked. Wild amber eyes looked this way and that for the source of the noise. Willowshine kept still and closed her eyes. Her whiskers brushed the rock comfortingly as she waited.. She wondered why she was trying to stay hidden from her mentor. And why she felt frightened.

Mothwing's chest rose and fell in large pants. Almost like a growling dog in a cat's body. She looked around a moment more before she shifted herself into a more comfortable position to continue her self-grooming.

Willowshine bit her lower lip. She should really go back now and take her monthly dose of herbs. But the point of her coming out here in the first place was to ask Mothwing to help her find some thyme; her heat reminded her why she left RiverClan in the first place. Without it, the mixture was useless. And without the mixture-Willowshine gulped-she didn't know how long she could last without doing something foolish.

Was that why Mothwing was doing this? Willowshine wondered, as she watched her mentor continue to pleasure herself. Her eyes flitted temporarily to the folds between Mothwing's legs before she looked away with embarrassment. Did they lose all the tansy? Was this the only way for Mothwing to find some form of release?

The medicine cat groaned loudly, and something wet came out between her legs. As Willowshine watched (she was too absorbed in her mentor's actions to think clearly), the she-cat quickly lapped up the juices. With her pelt and grass clean, Mothwing padded lightly to a very large sassafras shrub, where she rolled over and twined her body around the strong scented leaves.

Willowshine watched curiously as the now sassafras-smelling Mothwing shook her pelt and swiped a paw over her ear one last time before disappearing on the other side. The gray tabby she-cat was all alone. The silence reminded her why she came out here in the first place. The throbbing between her legs pulse impatiently. She wriggled uncomfortably, but that only stimulated the desire.

Willowshine looked around at her folds. She twitched her nose. That amazing aroma. It was coming from herself too. She looked back at the spot where not even five minutes ago her own mentor was pleasuring herself, before she looked at the burning heat between her legs doubtfully.

Well, experiments before doubts, she thought lamely.

Willowshine closed her eyes and flicked a tongue quickly to her folds. She allowed the flavors to settle on her tongue. She slid it slowly in her mouth. She felt something like peace settle in her heart and need build up somewhere below her. She couldn't believe how good that was.

It was so juicy and lovely, with a hint of syrupy sweetness to it. She got into the same position like Mothwing, altough it felt a bit awkward to the she-cat, and quickly ravaged her folds without pause. Each flick sent shivers down her spine. Each swipe of her tongue left her panting for more of the delicious liquids her folds were dripping, as if it was all meant for her.

Willowshine dug her nose deeper inside herself and sniffed wildly. It even smelled just as good. She jumped and dug her claws into the course grass. Maybe just this once wouldn't hurt. She rested her back comfortably against the rock as she continued her "grooming."

Willowshine barely realized how much time passed. All she knew was that her pelt was un-kept, and she was taking large slurps of herself, groaning heavily with each lap. The she-cat could feel something building up inside her. Like a growling monster. She didn't know what would happen, but the need and want were too powerful for her to wonder for long.

Willowshine stuck her tongue in as deep as it could go and felt herself slip to the edge. An uncontrollable moan escaped her throat as pools of her own juices met her muzzle. She coughed and retreated her nose, her muzzle dripping with her own love juices. But the she-cat was hardly aware as she twitched and rode out her orgasm until every last drop was gone.

She lay her head back, panting not-as-differently as Mothwing was not long ago. She felt exhausted. As if she ran from RiverClan to here and back. Yet at the same time fulfilled and at peace.

Stars popped and faded in front of Willowshine's still spinning head. She absently swiped her tongue over her nose, cleaning her muzzle and at the same time treating herself to dessert.

* * *

**Pinapple goes Kaboom: I know you asked for a more intimacy scene between Mothwing and Willowshine. But I didn't know how to make one without it looking too much like Hazeltail and Squirrelflight's own story. They both looked and felt too similar with one another. I tried ^^"**

**Sorrelstar: That is an idea... but it'd be hard to follow along for me. If Hazeltail sees Thornclaw have sex with another she-cat, would she really just have sex with him herself? Even though he only said it was for practice, I'd be pretty pissed if I found my tom mating coming at me with a statemet like that. I'd probably just spit in his face with disgust and walk away. I'm trying to wrap my head around how this could work, but I keep getting the same message "Hazeltail's an idiot" if I typed it. I don't know D=**

**nighttiger: If you don't like the stories, you don't have to read them. These are all couples the readers themselves suggested.**

**Shimmertail: There's an idea... I could work with that. Okay, it's on the list**

**Soulslashreaper: That's a couple I've never heard of before, new ideas =D**

**Guests: No rape. I said I won't type them.**

**NOTE: If you readers have a request, give me a plot idea of how it'll work out. Not something like "MistystarXToadfoot pure lust" that's giving me NOTHING. Some idea about how these characters can get together and why will make it much easier for me. But sometimes I might have to message you(the non-guests) and tell you if I can't work with that sort of idea and ask for another D=**

**And, that's it. Thank you for taking the time to listen to my complaints =D**


	14. Coltsfoot and Tasny Tigerclaw X

**Shimmertail's request**

* * *

**Coltsfoot and Tansy**

"Tigerclaw, would you like to go herb picking with me?"

Tigerclaw looked up, barely suppresing a growl of annoyance. Who thought it would be okay to bother him as he took a nap? A small fluffy she-cat with a gray pelt stood over him. With her large blue eyes looking down at the tom, Tigerclaw could see the same look in her eyes he himself was trying to hide.

"I'm busy," he muttered.

"Laying around?"'

"Yes." The dark pelted tom closed his eyes and buried his head in his paws. He could hear the squeals of Brindleface's kits from across the Camp clearing. "A warrior needs rest to prepare for battle." _Especially since I'm now deputy, _Tigerclaw thought smugly.

"Against who?"

Tigerclaw, his eyes still closed, bared his teeth. "Anyone. As deputy, I need to stay in case ThunderClan needs me." Who else could they trust, Bluestar? That she-cat lost her worth long ago.

"Tigerclaw," Cinderpaw sighed, a hint of stubborness in her tone. 'It won't kill you to-"

Tigerclaw's eyes shot open. "I said I don't want to go!" This time hostility edged his tone.

Cinderpaw didn't take the hint. Either that, or she didn't care. "Oh, come on! You call yourself a warrior, but StarClan forbid I ask to pick some herbs with me and you complain more than an apprentice!"

"Fine! I'll go pick some stupid flowers with you!"

"Those stupid flowers are the reason half the Clan are alive!" Cinderpaw retorted. Although she looked a great deal happier as the dark-pelted tom heaved himself off the ground and followed her out of camp. Because the she-cat had to limp, their progress was in a steady but slow pace.

"Aren't you going to groom yourself clean?" Cinderpaw puffed, noting the ruffled pelt on Tigerclaw's shoulders."

"No."

They padded down a well-worn path devoid of tall shoots from the many cats' paws. Sunlight slanted down through twisting branches, creating splintering images of light around them. Long bushes flanked the duo on either side as they followed a dirt path to the right, up a steep slope covered with Elderberries.

Tigerclaw raised his nose. ThunderClan scent. Stronger. Cinderpaw's pace quickened. Her limp more awkward-looking. As if the scent of their own Clan-mates excited her. Tigerclaw kept pace with her.

"What sort of herbs are we going to gather?" he asked curiously.

"What?" Cinderpaw meowed distractedly. Before Tigerclaw could respond, the she-cat shouted, "Oh, hello Fireheart! Sandstorm!"

Tigerclaw looked up sharply. The kittypet? Fireheart was with a pale ginger she-cat, Sandstorm.

Evidently they were hunting. A squirrel lay dead between them. Tigerclaw swiftly looked it over for a moment. Not a bite on it, besides the wound on the neck. Shame, he would have been more than happy to expose Fireheart for eating captured prey again.

He shifted his attention to the Hunters, sulkily wondering why Cinderpaw couldn't ask them to help her gather herbs.

"Hi Cinderpaw," Sandstorm meowed politely. "And... Tigerclaw," she muttered quietly, lowering her eyes.

Fireheart didn't say anything. He looked from Cinderpaw to Tigerclaw, concern flitered his green eyes. Tigerclaw felt his heart pound. Fireheart was not looking at CInderpaw, but her twisted leg. Did he know...?

No, of course not, Tigerclaw decided. He would have known if the Kittypet knew something.

"What are you two doing?" Fireheart asked. His tone was light, but it was obvious that he as also suspicious.

Cinderpaw's eyes widened. "Tigerclaw's just here to help me collect some herbs. Isn't that right, Tigerclaw?" Cinderpaw meowed loudly.

Before Tigerclaw could grunt, he felt the she-cat's tail snake around his waist. He chirped in surprise from the abrupt contact as Cinderpaw pressed pelts with him. This was too close for mere Clan-mates.

Sandstorm blinked oddly at them. Fireheart's mouth dropped. Sandstorm noticed and closed his mouth with her tail, amused. No, Tigerclaw thought angrily, this is not what it looks like!

The Dark-pelted tom grunted and edged away from the Medicine Cat apprentice. "Yeah, collecting herbs," he muttered quietly. "_That's it_!"

Fireheart looked even more suspicious. Cinderpaw nodded. "Well, we'll let you two keep up with your hunting. Let's go, Tigerclaw." Cinderpaw rested her head on the tom's shoulder and guided him away from the Hunting Patrol, made a bit difficult considering she had to limp, so she kept bumping a bit against the tom. Tigerclaw tried to move away from the apprentice, but Cinderpaw once again had her tail wrapped around his waist in a hold.

"Will you stop that-" Tigerclaw began. He broke off when Cinderpaw's tail tightened around his waist and she shot him a pleading look. Tigerclaw shook his head blankly.

Once they trotted past a close knot of bramble bushes, out of sight of Fireheart and Sandstorm, Cinderpaw's grip slackened. Tigerclaw shook it off crossly. "What was that for?" he demanded. "Why the sudden affection?"

Cinderpaw wasn't paying attention. She was too busy peaking her head over the bush. "Did you see the look on Fireheart's face?" she asked, her meow full of glee. "I thought he was going to have a heart attack! And Sandstorm's was just so funny!"

Tigerclaw glared suspiciously. He flicked a fly impatiently from his ear. "Cinderpaw," he meowed slowly. "Were you using me?"

Cinderpaw didn't right away. But Tigerclaw noted that her tail had shot straight up in surprise. She turned around slowly. "What made you say that?" she asked. Tigerclaw didn't miss the hesitation in her tone.

Tigerclaw's eyes looked over the Brambleclaw bush he met Cinderpaw's gaze. "I get it now," he meowed slowly. "You're using me to get Fireheart jealous, aren't you?"

"No."

"Cinderpaw..."

"Alright! I admit it!" Cinderpaw growled. She clawed the grass, much to Tigerclaw's suprise. "But it's not fair! Just because I'm a medicine cat apprentice, doesn't mean he gets to run off with Sandstorm all the time because she's a warrior! I'm still a cat! I like spending time with him too; if only he opened his eyes!" She sighed, looking over her shoulder at the tom she knew was right around the corner.

Her unfocused gaze changed and she glanced at Tigerclaw. "You're not going to tell... are you?"

Tigerclaw didn't answer. He let the silence stretch. Allowed the unawered question to hang as Cinderpaw shifted uncomfortably. Finally the dark-pelted tom snorted and meowed, "As if I care. Whatever's between you two is not my problem."

_But it can come to an advantage._

Cinderpaw broke out in a relieved sigh before she straightened up and acted as if she didn't care.

Tigerclaw walked ahead of her. "About those herbs...?"

"Oh, right!" Cinderpaw raced ahead of the ThunderClan Warrior and led him up a slight ravine. Here they found a variety of tansy leaves and coltsfoot. TIgerclaw was not interseted in leaves however. He was thinking.

"Cinderpaw."

"Mh?"

"How would you like to really get under Fireheart's pelet?" Tigerclaw suggested slowly. He observed a fly without really seeing it. He faintly wondered if it was the same fly. "To infuriate the tom to a point that he would actually start paying attention to you again?"

Cinderpelt tilted her head. Interest creeped in her eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

Tigerclaw stole a look around their surroundings. A pidgeon hooted above a branch. Other than that, pure silence somewhat.

If that fly would just go away.

He padded towards a clump of yellow flowers and observed the leaves.

"We could mate."

A heavy silence settled. Tigerclaw looked around. Cinderpaw's jaw was open, not much different from Fireheart's. Her enormous blue eyes, if anything, widened to make her face look almost comical. Her tail perked up, the very tip still and unmoving.

Tigerclaw kept his gaze steady.

Cinderpaw furrowed her eyebrows. "You're actually serious..."

Tigerclaw didn't answer.

The she-cat snorted shakily. "Do you realize how crazy that sounds?" She turned and determintedly chomped off a bushel of Coltsfoot from some yellow flowers that did not look any different from the Tansy ones beside Tigerclaw.

"No," Tigerclaw explained. "Because I know you have a crush on me too."

Cinderpaw stiffened.

Tigerclaw felt satisfaction well inside him. "You mean you didn't think I'd have known?" he growled. For once, he was thankful with Graystripe's loud mouth. "I knew for a while." He let the hint of a purr escape between his teeth.

Cinderpaw flattened her ears defensively. "It... well, yes. I did-do-have a crush. But... it's just we can't-"

"Why not?" Tigerclaw walked around the she-cat. Cinderpaw followed his movements. He caught her nostrils flare just a bit.

"Because it's against the Code."

"Rules are meant to be broken."

Cinderpaw wrapped her tail around her paws, twisted leg bent upwards. "Why?"

"It helps us learn." Tigerclaw shook his head. "You don't get anywhere following the rules all the time. You have to learn to develop yourself too."

Cinderpaw lowered her eyes. "I suppose..." She lapsed in silence. Tigerclaw didn't push her. He turned and kneaded the bark off a nice tall and sturdy tree. To break the silence.

He barely heard the she-cat when Cinderpaw meowed quietly, "How does it feel?" Her eyes still avoided him.

Tigerclaw got back on all fours. "It-" he broke off. "It's hard to explain... you can me know." When Cinderpaw still looked unsure, the dark pelted tom sighed and meowed, "If you want to stop at any time, just say the word. Or, we can leave now and forget about this," he shrugged.

Cinderpaw bit her lower lip. She looked Tigerclaw up and down with her eyes. He noticed the faint hungry look in her blue orbs as she trailed her eyes over his muscular shoulders, between his legs, his scars.

"Alright," Cinderpaw meowed, trying but failing to keep her voice steady. "But we do it my way, understood?" She still tried to hold onto some point of dominance.

Tigerclaw shrugged apathetically.

"Okay. So... what do we do?" she asked lamely.

"Turn around," Tigerclaw ordered. "And leave the rest to me."

The she-cat shot the tom a look. But she did as she was told. Tigerclaw nudged her tail up so he could see the bright core. It was already flaring. He brought his nose close to the entrance and sniffed.

The she-cat jumped. She attempted to close her tail in embarassment, but Tigerclaw caught it with his own and raised it again. He flicked out a tongue. Cinderpaw gasped and reflexively arched her back, barely catching herself from the unexpected feeling that coursed through her body.

Tigerclaw hardly noticed. He was too busy whirling his head over the taste in his tongue. His taste buds swam with flavors. Without realizing it the tom felt his sheath slowly peeled back. The breeze lightly tickled his exposed member.

Tigerclaw ignored it as he dipped his tongue inside Cinderpaw again, deeper this time. CInderpaw panted. She shoved her rear closer to the tom's face. Tigerclaw eagerly lapped up the juices that poured steadily out of her. This was much better than mouse.

Cinderpaw's pants were getting louder. Tigerclaw abruptly stopped and Cinderpaw whined, waving her hind quarters for him to continue. Instead the tom reached out and grabbedd a hold of Cinderpaw's scruff. The she-cat was still too dizzy from the pleasures coursing through her body to hardly notice.

He positioned his member behind her. It was already stiff, pulsing with impatience. But he carefully eased it inside, taking great care not to rush it. Cinderpaw jerked under his pelt. she hitched her breathe, her body twitching in anticipation. He licked her between the ears comfortingly as he slid, whisker by whisker, inside her.

Cinderpaw gasped. Her claws left deep gouges on the grass, her body contracted. Pain, Tigerclaw knew, because this was her first time. Her hot walls tightened around his member, his barbs prickling her inside.

Just as slowly, the tom pulled himself out. Despite the pain the she-cat must be feeling, her walls still attempted to pull to Tigerclaw's member back inside. He pulled himself out by the tip before pushing back in again. And again Cinderpelt contracted. Although less quickly.

It was not long before the she-cat pushed her rump back to meet Tigerclaw's now hard thrusts. Everytime he entered Cinderpaw would gasp, and when he pulled out she'd whine, quickly cut short with a gasp when her entered her just as quickly. It was made a bit difficult, because the she-cat's twisted leg meant she was only using on hind leg to balance herself, and Tigerclaw had to be careful.

"Tigerclaw," Cinderpaw guttered between pants. A small pool of her saliva dribbled between her jaws to the grass. "Need. Deeper. More." She spat the last word as a command.

Tigerclaw shoved inside as far as he could go and Cinderpaw screeched joyfully. In the back of Tigerclaw's mind, he knew their actions could be heard. But pure bliss overwhelmed his and Cinderpaw's rational as they continued to mate on the herb patch, the flowers torn and shred to bits between Cinderpaw's claws.

Tigerclaw's pelt was rumpled even more. He kept pushing hadrer and deeper into the hot walls of the she-cat, CInderpaw's claws were unsheathed in a better attempt to steady herself, yowling in pure joy. Tigerclaw's pleasured grunts were muffled by the scruff he clung in his jaws.

Cinderpaw came first. Her walls closed unexpectedly around Tigerclaw's member and he felt pools of her juices fill inside suddenly. Despite the small voice screaming in his head that it was over, he forced himself inside as deep as he could, the tip of himself striking something soft in the end.

Cinderpaw yelled, her already filled walls close to bursting. She wriggled under the tom, her hindquarters shaking uncontrollably. Tigerclaw finally came and quickly pulled himself out. A pool of his and Cinderpaw's juices leaked out of the she-cat's open slit.

Cinderpaw shuddered. She exhaled and let her lower body fall, her rear still up. The liquids steadily pouring out of her, down her legs to collect beneath her paws. Her folds were already retreating inside her.

Tigerclaw fell back, exhausted. He blinked spots away from his eyes and steadied his breathing. His quick pants slowly subsided. The dark pelted tom looked up.

Cinderpaw had her back to him. Her pelt looked even more ruffled than his. The back of her scruff glistened from Tigerclaw's saliva. Her tail and everything below it matted with wetness.

She was cleaning herself off. Her once expressive posture was now meek and small. Tigerclaw got up and tentatively licked the back of her neck. Cinderpaw stiffened. But when the tom continued to groom her she gradually relaxed.

Now clean, the medicine cat apprentice and ThunderClan Warrior strolled back to Camp.

Tigerclaw kept his gaze ahead. He could sense the she-cat shoot sideways look at him. They came on the familiar trail that led to ThunderClan and followed it.

"We forgot to pick the herbs you wanted."

Cinderpaw flattened her ears. "Yes..." She let the unfinished sentence hang.

Tigerclaw stopped. Cinderpaw kept limping until she was a fox-length ahead before she too paused. Her back was still to him. Tigerclaw noticed that the she-cat lowered her tail, so he could not see her bright spot.

"Cinderpaw," TIgerclaw began. "You look like you're tired. How about you go ahead and I'll go get them myself?"

"Yes." The she-cat still didn't look around, but Tigerclaw could see her relax. "Do you remember what they look like?"

"Of course," he growled, even though Tigerclaw had to admit to himself that he forgot. He'll just ask some other ThunderClan Warrior along the way. "And Cinderpaw."

He waited until the she-cat turned her head. Her eyes were steady, but he could sense regret behind them too.

"Don't worry, StarClan won't punish you for this. Loyalty to your Clan is all they ask. Do that, and they'll understand."

Cinderpaw flicked her ears to show that she heard. Whether she understood or not, Tigerclaw did not know. The she-cat turned and quickly limped the rest of the way to camp.

Tigerclaw did not miss the look of relief in her eyes.

He turned and bounded back to the heart of ThunderClan's forest. Truth be told, he did not know if what he just said about StarClan's forgiveness was true. But Cinderpaw did not need to know that. She already had enough stress in her life. Anymore and both of them may regret it.

This one was on and off. I tried. Feedback would be nice with critiques. Thank you.

Lemonfur: I'm a fan of your stories too X3

A Fallen Tree: Erm... okay. That's, nice I guess. I made these stories for the laughs, but glad you still like them ^^"

fireshine: I can do one, but I'll need some ideas how that couple can work out =3

Insectosaurous: I've been thinking about your request. I'm still not sure if I could make something like that. It sounds... not possible, in my head. I'm too realistic that I have to see how two characters can get together without them acting out of character. It's how I work D=


End file.
